The Vow
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: On the eve of his 20th birthday, 19 year old Buster Bunny will do the impossible. Give up sex for a week! But he was unaware of the fact that Babs knows of this little bet and decides to spice things up for Buster creating lots of havoc. RR. No flames.
1. The Vow

The Vow  
  
Disclaimer: The Tiny Toon characters belong to their respective owners. Jasmine Bunny is my character and so is other fanmade characters. Enjoy!  
  
Author's Note: This is perferred as a romantic/comedy in tradition to 40 days and 40 nights. This takes place in the year 2000 in Acme Acres.   
  
Rating: R for pervasive language, strong sexuality/nudity, and for cartoon violence, sex/drug related humor.  
  
Genre: Romance, Comedy  
  
  
  
Fade In-  
  
We view in on a aerial view of the city of Acme Acres. Skyscrapers were shown surrounding areas.  
  
Buster: (narrates) My name is Buster Bunny. And no, babs is not with me. It's gonna be my 20th birthday pretty soon and I can finally get to spend time with my girlfriend, babs. Although Acme Looniversity was a handfull and I just want to graduate. Anyway, let me tell you a story about what it takes to bypass one little thing called "Sex."  
  
Ext.  
  
The scene zooms in through the busy sidewalks.  
  
Buster: (V.O) Matter of fact, let me show you.  
  
In his late 10s, Buster Bunny was seen wearing his red sweater and blue jeans. He wore shades over his eyes and was walking with his friend, Plucky Duck. Plucky, in his late 10s, was wearing a green cap and has a white T-shirt on with red pants. They both are also barefooted.  
  
"Look, plucky, the dawn of the dead couldn't get you off beer for a while without first resisting it. Let alone you sleeping with someone besides shirley."  
  
"Oh, come on. If I hadn't went to that bar, I wouldn't of fucked that girl. Naturally, I didn't."  
  
Buster looks at plucky and imitates an englishmen.  
  
"Naturally, you did, dear boy."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
Buster chuckles.  
  
"So, pluckster, what are you gonna do tonight?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Uhh, this is a tough one. Sleep with the ambassador's wife? Or fuck a nanny to death?"  
  
"Again. Fuck you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You have a birthday coming up soon, blue ears. What are you gonna do?"  
  
"That depends on where I'm going."  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."   
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
"No business that concerns you."  
  
"Fine. I'll go with you and find out."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a burrow hole, Babs and Shirley were presence inside. In her late 10s, Babs wore a pink tank top with a blue skirt pant and still has bows on her ears. Shirley, in her late 10s, wore a tank top and wore a light blue pants. Her hair was cut short and she lost the bow that was always to the back of her head. Babs puts a necklace over her neck as babs starts wrapping up a present for buster's upcoming birthday.  
  
"Like, why do you keep your bows on? I mean, is it, like, babyish?"  
  
"For your information, I love my bows. There is no problem with this, is there?"  
  
"No. So what are you gonna do today?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know."  
  
Shirley smirks.  
  
"I think you know."  
  
Babs groans.  
  
"Alright. Alright, I have a date with buster today."  
  
"No, after that."  
  
"Come on, shirl. Would you lay off me with that shit? You don't see me brushing on you about plucky, do you?"  
  
Shirley nods  
  
"I halt my statement."  
  
"Okay."  
  
(Cell Phone Rings)  
  
Babs reaches in her pocket and answers it.  
  
"Hey, loverboy!"  
  
On Buster  
  
"How'd you know it was me? Did shirley tell you?"  
  
On Babs  
  
"No. You always call me. Remember?"  
  
"Oh." Buster said, from phone  
  
On Buster  
  
"Listen, I'm almost on my way there. Is the delivery guy there yet?"  
  
On Babs  
  
"What delivery guy?''  
  
"Good. He didn't show." Buster said, from phone  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Buster said, from phone  
  
"But wait a minute!"  
  
"See ya." Buster said, from phone  
  
"No, b--!"  
  
(Dial Tone)  
  
Babs clicks her phone off and looks at shirley. Shirley noticed and shakes her head.  
  
"Come on, shirl."  
  
"No, no. Fuck, no. I am not gonna do it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You know why?"  
  
"Why you gonna do me like that?"  
  
"Do you like what?"  
  
"Buster has this surprise deliver guy coming. He wouldn't have the fuckin' nuts to tell me. So when I ask you, you won't even tell me. What is up with that?"  
  
Shirley was gonna answer when the door bell rings. Shirley smirks.  
  
"Oops. That's my cue."  
  
"No, no, no. Shirley, tell me -- tell me what this guy has! Shirley!"  
  
Shirley opened the door to find buster there. Shirley got to his ears and whispers. Buster nods as she leaves.  
  
Buster enters as babs saw him.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Mister -- SURPRISE!"  
  
"This about the deliver guy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I ain't gonna tell you."  
  
"Motherfucker, you better tell me."  
  
"I better tell you?"  
  
He looks up and down to babs.  
  
"What, you babsy balboa now?"  
  
"I can be just that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What you gonna say? (imitates Rocky) Aiyyo, I want some answer."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Buster soon sniff the air and floats in the air. It was a sensational smell which could only mean one thing to buster. Food.  
  
"Aah, what is that hungrily smell."  
  
"That's me, dickhead."  
  
Buster shot his eyes open and drops to the ground. Buster gets up.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Babs then took out a prefume bottle labeled "Carrot Sense."  
  
"The sense that drives a guy crazy...for carrots that is. And I'm the meal."  
  
Buster grins wickedly.  
  
"Oh, you know it, girlfriend."  
  
Babs tosses her perfume aside and took out a condom waving it in her hand.  
  
"Want this? Come and get it, blue ears."  
  
Buster was about to lunge at her when...  
  
(Door bell rings)  
  
Babs looks towards the door.   
  
"Oh, the door."  
  
Babs head for the door at the same time being missed by buster's tackle as he hits the ground.  
  
"Ohh!"  
  
Babs went and answered the door. The delivery guy was there. Which is of course little beeper.  
  
"Meep Meep!"  
  
Babs eyes the camera.  
  
"Whoa. He calls this the delivery guy?"  
  
She eyes little beeper. A package was on beeper's back as babs pays him and gets the package. Little Beeper jumps and runs off leaving a trail of dust behind. She closes the door. She looks at the box and reads it.   
  
"Buster, what is this?"  
  
Buster stood up dazed with birds flying over his head. He shakes the birds out and looks towards babs.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"This package."  
  
"Oh, that's a surprise."  
  
Babs looks at buster.  
  
"For who?"  
  
Buster's mouth opened and his expression was wide eyed. Babs noticed before looking at the package.  
  
"This for me, is it?"  
  
Buster hurriedly approaches and grabs the package.   
  
"Uh, yeah. But you can't open it yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, because, today is, uh, monday and my birthday is a week from that so I'll give it to you on my birthday."  
  
Babs points at him.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Buster raises a hand.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Buster places the package on the table before approaching babs.  
  
"Now where were we before rudely being interrupted?"  
  
"Let me think."  
  
Babs strokes her chin in thought.  
  
"Um...oh, yeah. (southern accent) I was fixin' to fuck your brains out, blue ears."  
  
She whips out the condom as buster grins wickedly.  
  
Cut To:  
  
(Buster and Babs moaning delightfully)  
  
On the bed, buster was on top of babs as they were both naked without the blanket. Buster pumps inside of babs with a protective erect member as babs moans louder.  
  
"Oh, jesus h. christ! Keep going! Harder!"  
  
"Oh, shit!"  
  
Babs held on tight to the mattress of her bed as buster pumps into her. Babs allows him inside of her as she breaths in and out and grits her teeth while her eyes were closed tightly. Buster then kisses her nipples on her breast as babs felt his teeth on her nipple.  
  
"Ow! Hey, no biting!"  
  
Buster laughs.  
  
Babs decides to get even as she reversed on buster til she was on top of him. Babs kissed him tenderly as he returns the kiss. Babs released the kiss before bouncing on him with her breast bouncing.  
  
"Ohh! Yes! Yes!"  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Babsy, you goin' long! You goin' long! (laughs)"  
  
Buster moans as babs started bouncing harder before...  
  
(Cell phone rings)  
  
Babs stopped before buster answers his cell phone.  
  
"Talk to me. You hot!"  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Plucky was on the phone and on the bed. Plucky was breathing heavily as someone was rapidly sucking on his erect member under the blanket.  
  
"Oh, I'm hot alright. What about you?"  
  
On Buster and Babs  
  
"Shit, I'm smokin', pluckster."  
  
Babs kisses him tenderly. They both release.  
  
"What's the dillio?"  
  
On Plucky  
  
"The dilly is we got a huge night ahead of us, pal. Remember that resturant we saw several days ago?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Shirley got from under his blanket and takes the phone from plucky.   
  
"We totally got passes to that resturant. In other words, coupons!"  
  
On Buster and Babs  
  
Buster and Babs heard it and was surprised.  
  
"No shit?!"  
  
On Plucky and Shirley  
  
Plucky takes the phone from shirley.  
  
"No fuckin' shit!"  
  
On Buster and Babs  
  
"When are we going?"  
  
"We was thinking of going before your birthday. How's about that?" Plucky said, from phone  
  
Babs was playing with buster's ears twirling it.  
  
"That'll be great, pluckster. But can we talk about this later? (looks at babs) I got some business to take care of first."  
  
Babs giggles.  
  
On Plucky and Shirley  
  
"Alright, pal. Check ya later.  
  
Plucky hung up his phone and looks at shirley.  
  
"Ready for another round?"  
  
Shirley gets on top of plucky.  
  
"Like, I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Chuckling, they both soon locked kisses to each other. 


	2. The Vow Part 2

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the bedroom, buster and babs were still naked under a blanket. Babs slept comfortably on buster's bare chest while he dozes to sleep.  
  
(Dreamworld)  
  
Suddenly, buster's eyes half-opened due to a firm touch on his forehead.   
  
(Romantic Music Plays)  
  
Buster fully opens his eyes to find someone on top of him. Buster could sense that it's Babs as he smiled. But when he caught sight of the person on top of him, he cocks his eyes a bit.  
  
"Hey, you're not babs."  
  
On top of him was a blue female bunny who was half naked wearing a sexy looking bikini. She smirks at buster before buster realizes the person.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're that--"  
  
Buster started to say. But couldn't finish due to lips being pressed against his. The lips belonged to the female bunny as buster was surprised by this but couldn't help but halt his resistence to the kiss. When they released buster soon respond with his eyes half opened gazing her.  
  
"...dream that I...had trouble having." Buster replied finishing up his sentence.  
  
The girl's eyes were half opened in a sexy way before she softly grasp her arms around buster's neck.   
  
"Resist no more." She said, softly  
  
Buster smiles as he reversed on her and started kissing her passionately. The girl moans as they both were getting in extreme heat.   
  
Dissolve To:  
  
Soon, buster started pumping into her from behind as she moans even louder and louder. The female rabbit firms her hands onto buster's hands as he grasp her wrist while pumping harder. Buster kisses on her shoulder and made his way to her arm as he moans softly while the female rabbit tilts her head back allowing buster to lick her shoulder very sensually.  
  
"More." She said, softly  
  
(Dream Ends)  
  
"More." The voice echoed  
  
Buster's eyes were tightly closed as tilts his head back and forth before the alarm closk let out a loud buzz that got buster leaping high off his bed screaming and landing on the ground. He was flattened on the ground as he picks himself up including his head as it was flattened. The clock was still blaring as buster shakes his flattened face back to his facial feature. He finds himself still in Babs' house as he sighs frustratedly and glares deadly at the blaring alarm clock. Growling, buster picks up a pillow and hurls it at the clock.  
  
"Fuck You!" Buster fumes.  
  
Unfortunately, the clock sees it and jumps out the way of the pillow and lands on the floor. Buster saw this and grunts.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
He picks up another pillow and hurls it at the clock.  
  
"Fuck You!" He fumes again as he missed the jumping clock again.  
  
Buster growls before grinning evilly and taking out a baseball bat.  
  
"It's time to clock this clock."  
  
The clock saw this and jumps in fear as buster rushes and slams at the clock but misses causing buster to hit a dent on the floor. The clock jumps around as buster took a swing but ends up missing and breaking lamps and other appliances in the house. Buster soon finally caught the clock by the corner as he winds back and slams at the clock totally breaking the clock. Buster starts panting and chuckling as he staggers backwards and sits down on the bed.  
  
"I hate alarm clocks." Buster said before the phone rings.  
  
Naturally, he answers it.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Buster, you awake?" A voice asked, from phone  
  
Buster sighs and brushes his ears back with his hand.   
  
"Yeah, pluckster, I'm awake. Why?" Buster asked, on phone  
  
"I need you to come with me to this bar down the street."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reasons. Just come on. Shit, you always asking questions."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm on my way. Bye. (hung up phone) Goddamn."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, plucky was waiting outside a bar on a sidewalk gazing sensually at other well-dressed ladies passing by. Especially those with bare legs. He was so busy staring at them that he failed to noticed buster's presence behind him. Buster noticed and smiled. Buster feels it was time to have a little fun with plucky as he brushes his ears backwards, put on a sesual female look, and reaches for his feet. He raises his skin up revealing a bare female leg as plucky grins before turning to see the female leg next to him. He eyes bugged out along with his tongue as he spoke without even looking up.  
  
"And w-what's your name, sweetheart?" He asked almost letting out saliva from his opened mouth.  
  
"Why don't you look up and find out." Buster said, in a female tone.  
  
Plucky does as told before getting a glimpse of buster's smiling face. Buster winks.  
  
"Hey, sweetie." Buster said, in his normal voice.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Plucky veers back in shock which got buster in a fit of laughter as plucky was a little raged by that prank. Buster grasps his stomach between his laughter.  
  
"You-You fell for that everytime." Buster said, between his laughter  
  
Plucky nods.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Laugh it up. Fuck you too, buster."  
  
Buster then regains his composure.  
  
"Oh, man." Buster said, trying to calm the pressure off plucky.  
  
"Shit." Plucky said, a little pissed  
  
"C'mon, pluckster. I'm just fucking with you."  
  
Plucky gazes him surprisingly as if he was actually meaning that. Buster noticed and held up his hands.  
  
"I don't mean it like that or some shit. But you know what I mean."  
  
Plucky sighs.  
  
"Why are you still checking out ladies anyway? I mean, isn't shirley good enough for you?" Buster asked  
  
"I love shirley, alright? I just need to get this whole thing pass me for a while."  
  
"You mean, actually telling her? I thought you told her."  
  
"So did I. But I couldn't bring myself to do so. I mean, she's a mindreader for fucks sake."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But you gonna tell her someday, man." Buster said while he and plucky turned and entered the bar.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the bar, many toons were inside either drinking or smoking a cigarette as Buster and Plucky were at a table.  
  
"Look, pluckster. I got something to tell you that I haven't told babsy yet."   
  
"Shoot."  
  
Buster took a deep breath before starting.  
  
"You know about our...night together, right?"  
  
"Who would forget the screaming and the moaning and the fucking--"  
  
"Plucky! My ears are sealed. I don't want to hear it."  
  
Plucky clears his throat and waves buster on.  
  
"Well, anyway, we were asleep, right? And then, I had this erotic dream."  
  
"Erotic dream?!" Plucky said, a little loudly  
  
"Shh! Yeah. I mean, I-I thought it was Babsy at first, but it wasn't. It was, uh, another rabbit. A blue one just like me."  
  
Plucky's expression was shock.  
  
"No shitting?"  
  
"No shitting? And we were like, you know, (motions with his hands) and shit like that."  
  
"You didn't." Plucky said knowing exactly what Buster meant by his motions.  
  
"I don't even know why, but I'm glad it was a dream. I mean, this girl had a goddamn bikini.  
  
"She had a bikini on?!" Plucky said again loudly  
  
"Shh! Yes! And I'm not saying that I'm glad that I had this dream, but I'm saying that at one point, I'm scared. I mean, what if--(Ticcing) What if I keep having this dream again? And-and-and what'll it do to my relationship with babs? What if--" Buster started to say almost on the verge of panicking through his ticcing before plucky cuts him off.  
  
"Buster, buster! Calm down. Alright? You're Ticcing. It's not gonna do anything to your relationship, alright?"  
  
Buster breaths lowly and gazes plucky cock-eyed.  
  
"How the hell do you know that?"  
  
Plucky smirks.  
  
"Because I know girls like the back end of my fucking head."  
  
Plucky turns his head around before his eyes popped out from the back of his head.  
  
"See?"  
  
He turns his head back around where his eyes were back to where they should be.  
  
"Alright, alright. I get your point. But what about this dream?"  
  
"Have you had them recently?"  
  
"Yeah! Twice. One from last week and one three hours ago. And it was the same girl."  
  
Plucky scoffs and rubs his chin in thought.  
  
"Shit, that is a problem."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. I've got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one. (chuckles)"  
  
"Hit me!" Plucky added   
  
Buster jabs plucky's shoulder's a little hard.  
  
"Ow!" Plucky whines.  
  
They chuckles as the bartender came with their drinks. Buster had a heineken drink and plucky had a bloody mary.   
  
"Thanks." They both said, unison  
  
The bartender leaves as Buster and Plucky sips from their drinks.  
  
"So, what do I do?" He asked plucky before taking another sip of his drink.  
  
Plucky sighs and shakes his head.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
Buster sips his drink before catching an idea that got him to slamm his glass on the table pretty hard shattering it.   
  
"What the fuck?!" Plucky said, startled  
  
"I got it!" Buster shouted  
  
"Yeah. You got your drink all over my damn shirt." Plucky said, while looking at his shirt  
  
"No, no. Look, I've been having these dreams twice, right?"  
  
Plucky nods.  
  
"Okay. What I'm gonna do is make a vow."  
  
Plucky gazes him cock-eyed.  
  
"A vow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thought that was for marriage?"  
  
"Not wedding vows, dickhead. I'm talking about a different kind of vow."  
  
"O-kay. What do you have in mind?"  
  
Buster sighs deeply and lowers his gaze a bit before speaking.  
  
"This vow involves sex."  
  
Plucky's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"What?!" Plucky shouted  
  
"Plucky, if you shout again, I will detach your balls and shove 'em in your mouth." Buster said, while meeting his gaze and looking down again.  
  
Plucky calms down a bit.  
  
"But sex is the most value part of the species. I mean, what the fuck you wanna do it for?"  
  
Buster gazes plucky sternly as he noticed and realizes that buster has already told him why.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Buster nods as they were both unaware that they were being watched by an unknown shadow.  
  
"And it's not like I'm gonna stop loving Babs. It's just that I need more time to get this stress off me for a while."  
  
"How long are you gonna do this?" Plucky asked  
  
"I don't know. For two days maybe."  
  
Then, a cleverish smirk was unleashed onto plucky's face as buster noticed.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling for?"  
  
"Come on, buster. You can do better than that." Plucky said, a little sensually which almost got buster shuddering at his comment.  
  
"Uh, pluckster. What are you saying?"   
  
Plucky leans a little closer before speaking.  
  
"What I'm saying is, why don't we make a little bet?"   
  
Buster's eyes widen at that comment.  
  
"You fucking kidding me."  
  
"No. Here me out. Let's bet say, um...10 dollars. That you won't last a week without sex."  
  
"What makes you think that I won't last a week?" Buster said still keeping his gaze on plucky, who gazes him and seems to be fluttering his eyes and grinning.   
  
"There are lots of beautiful ladies around here."  
  
Buster scoffs before chuckling.  
  
"What?! Are you t--(Tic) Are you trying to persuade me into giving in to you?!"  
  
"Well..." Plucky started to say before being cut off by buster.  
  
"Well, you can forget it, pal. (gets up) You know, Because you got yourself a deal."  
  
He extends his head as plucky gets up and shakes it. They both had determined looks on thier faces as plucky grins.  
  
"Let's the games begin, long ears." Plucky said  
  
"It already has, pal."  
  
"He's gonna choke." Plucky thought  
  
"I will last a week. You just wait."  
  
They both paid their checks and exits the bar as the shadowy figure leaves the site. 


	3. The Vow Part 3

Cut To:  
  
Ext. Acme Acres Forest  
  
"HE WHAT?!"   
  
Babs was fuming in shock after hearing the news from Shirley about what she found out.  
  
"He's gonna give up sex, babs."  
  
Babs was shocked before speaking.  
  
"But-but why?"  
  
Shirley shakes her head.  
  
"I don't know." She lied  
  
Shirley knows why. She just doesn't want to reveal it to Babs in order to hurt her feeling.   
  
"How long?" Babs asked, pacing back and forth.  
  
"A week." Shirley replied  
  
Babs stops pacing and gazes shirley straight.  
  
"That's it?"   
  
Shirley nods.   
  
"He and Plucky, like, bet $10 dollars that he won't last a week without sex."  
  
Babs strokes her chin in thought.  
  
"A week, huh? Well, Mr. blue ears. Looks like it's time for Operation: Breastfeed."  
  
Shirley gazes her.  
  
"What?" Shirley said, confusingly  
  
Babs gazes her.  
  
"Breastfeed. You know, an operation used just in case someone decides to pull off giving up sex for a while." Babs said turning around  
  
Shirley slightly nods.  
  
"Like, what are you gonna do?"  
  
Babs stops and turns halfway around.to shirley with a somewhat devious look.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." She said before pulling a maniacal laughter.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside buster's decorated room, buster was scattering through his things in the drawer trying to get rid of almost everything that will remotely get him to think about sex. He started with condoms, then sex tapes, and some posters and magazines. After he was done, he closed his drawer and began looking around. He starts panting.  
  
"Uh...No. Not enough." Buster said before gazing down at the plug holes.   
  
Buster frozed in place and thought about it for a while. Although he's doing this for a week, will he also have to give up TV? He grits his teeth before making his decision. He grabs a crowbar and yanks out the plug hole, then unhooks his cable from his TV. Buster looks around again before gazing at a picture of Babs next to his bed. He slowly approaches the picture and picks it up. He closes his eyes.  
  
"It's just for this week. It won't be long." Buster whispered before throwing the framed picture into the box with the rest of the stuff.   
  
He straps the boxes closed and started to place them into the hidden storage room. The storage room was a long room for lots of his stuff to go inside. He closes and locks the metal door and sighs in relief.   
  
"Alright. Hm!" Buster whispered again.  
  
Buster soon went and got his calender and his watch. He looked at his watch.  
  
"12:30? (looks from watch) Shit, I never realized that I slept over the other night." Buster thought before placing on his watch.   
  
He places his calender onto the drawer by his bed and wrote a red circle around the date on a Monday.   
  
"And so it begins." Buster stated  
  
(Door Bell Rings)  
  
Buster zooms toward the door and answers it. He was surprised to see Plucky there gazing him with his eyes half-opened.  
  
"Hey, blue ears." He said, entering the place  
  
Buster sighs before closing the door.  
  
"Plucky, what do you want?" Buster asked, following behind plucky.  
  
Plucky walks around into the other room before turning to buster.  
  
"What do you mean what do I want?"   
  
"Just like I said! (Tic) Alright? Now, answer the question."  
  
"Just here to get my pacemaker."  
  
"What? You don't even have a pacemaker."  
  
Plucky snickers.  
  
"I will in a minute. (sits on the chair) So, how's it goin' with everything?"  
  
Buster sighs as plucky started looking around and noticed that all of Buster's "Good Things" are gone.  
  
"It's been great."  
  
"Hey, what happened to your goodies?"  
  
Buster gazes Plucky.  
  
"My goodies...are burnt to a crisp." He lied.   
  
He doesn't want plucky to know that he hid them in his storage so he could take advantage of his lust for passion. Plucky gazes him long before strugging.  
  
"Okay. Hey, are you still on for this party at the bar?"  
  
Buster sits on his chair before speaking.  
  
"Yeah. I'm still goi--(gazes plucky) Wait a minute. Why?!"  
  
Plucky scoffs.  
  
"No reason."  
  
That got buster to get up and approach plucky.  
  
"The fuck with that. There's girls there, aren't they?"  
  
"Certainly not. Besides, it's a gay bar."  
  
Buster walks away from plucky but suddenly stopped his movement toward his chair after hearing his last comment. He slowly gazes halfway to plucky.  
  
"A what?" Buster asked  
  
Plucky takes out a cigarette.  
  
"It's a gay bar."  
  
Buster completely turns around with his eyes closed, tilts his head to the side and forward again before speaking.  
  
"You...(opens eyes) set up a party..."  
  
Plucky puts his cigarette in his mouth before litting it.  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"...at a motherfucking gay bar?" Buster asked slowly approaching as plucky gazes him and nods.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Buster was almost on the verge of anger but then that didn't happen. Because the only thing that came out of buster was a smirk and a hard smack to plucky's shoulder which almost got plucky to burn his finger.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! Shit!" Plucky shouted waving his hand rapidly trying to keep his fingers from burning.  
  
"That's a good idea. Th-The best goddamn idea you came up with, pluckster."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." Plucky said, puffing up smoke and blowing it out.  
  
Buster soon noticed.  
  
"Plucky, have you noticed that there's a "No Smoking" policy for my place?"  
  
"Never occured to me." Plucky stated  
  
"Well, it does now. Get rid of it."  
  
"Why? You're not smoking the damn things."  
  
"That's-That's the point. (Tic) I don't want any smoking in here, period. I'm allergic to smoke. And-and I don't even have an air conditioner for that type of stuff. Hm!"  
  
"Fine." Plucky said, tossing his cigarette in the nearby trashcan.  
  
Buster sits down and leans his head back.  
  
"So, when we going?" Buster asked  
  
"I don't know. What time is it?"  
  
Buster checks his watch.  
  
"It's, uh...almost 1."  
  
"Well, the show don't start til 3. So why not make the most of the time we have left? Let's visit the girls."  
  
Buster quickly jumps from his chair after that comment.  
  
"No! (Tic)" Buster said just when plucky was about to get up.  
  
Plucky gazes him as buster noticed.  
  
"I mean, uh, w-what's the rush? Let's have a guy's night out."  
  
"Well, okay." Plucky said, getting up from his chair  
  
Buster sighs.  
  
"But don't expect me to cover for you when one of the guys are coming on to you." Plucky said as buster gazes him cock-eyed  
  
"Hey, I know what I'm doing. As long as I'm doing this for a week, I won't have any problems."  
  
"You sure?" Plucky wondered sensually which got buster a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. As long as you promise not to do that in front of you-know-who." He said referring to himself.  
  
"Okay." He replied in his normal voice.  
  
"Let's go." Buster said as he and plucky started out the burrow.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
At Babs' Burrow, Babs started searching her closet for some sexy clothes to wear to get at Buster. Shirley was behind her gazing while smoking a cigarette. Babs finally came out with a nice looking dress as shirley gazes it.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Shirley shakes her head.  
  
"He'll never fall for it."  
  
Babs throws the dress back inside while gazing Shirley.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He won't fall for it. Look, if you want him to crack, you need something a little bit more sexy. Like, Something that he hasn't seen before."  
  
Babs puts this into thought before slightly nodding in agreement to the idea.  
  
"Good idea. Let's see. Who would look sexier? Liv Tyler, Angelina Jolie, Kate Beckinsale..."  
  
"Kate Beckinsale!" Shirley shouted out  
  
Babs gazes her surprisingly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kate Beckinsale. She looked a lot sexier in the movie "Underworld." Maybe you should take advantage of that."  
  
"Well, that's great in all except for one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was a vampire in that movie!"  
  
"Oh." Shirley said with a blank expression on her face.  
  
Babs jumps out from her pile of clothing, picks up the pile, and threw it back in the closet before closing it.  
  
"No. How 'bout the Xena outfit?" Babs suggested  
  
(Flashback)  
  
We see Babs in a xena-looking disguise battling several bad guys with her two frying pan in an ancient room. The scene freeze-framed during the battle.  
  
"No. Too deadly." Babs said, voice-over  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
Babs turned on the air conditioner as Shirley blew out another circle of smoke.   
  
"It gotta be something I could wear." Babs said  
  
"Look, babs. Like, buster is gonna know which disguise you're gonna pull. I mean, he's seen it recently." Shirley said before Babs turned to Shirley.  
  
"If you're so sure about that, shirley, then why don't we make a bet. (Approaches her) $20 dollars that I can seduce buster before the week is over. Deal?"  
  
Shirley placed her cigarette on the ash tray that was on the drawer, got up, and extends her hand to Babs.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Babs smiles and shakes her head.  
  
"Alright. Now, what'll I wear?" Babs asked yet again. 


	4. The Vow Part 4

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
(_Hours Later_)  
  
Inside a car, Plucky was in the driver's seat while Buster was in passenger's. Plucky was smoking his cigarette while driving as Buster covers his nose and mouth trying to withstand the smoke. Plucky noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
Buster gazes him and shakes his head.  
  
"Nothing. Could you-Could you let the window down, please?" Buster requested while gesturing to the windows.  
  
"Oh, for fucks sake, buster. This is not gonna kill you."  
  
"Now, plucky." Buster shot out again  
  
Plucky sighs before rolling down his window. Buster uncovers his mouth and nose as he exhales deeply while his eyes were closed.   
  
"You okay?" Plucky asked  
  
Buster opened his eyes and gazes Plucky, who was looking at him. Buster nods and starts breathing a little in and out.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just--(breathes) I just--" Buster started to say before slowly gazing toward the outside area.  
  
As buster looks outside, he sees things as they were fast forwarding like a VCR. This almost got buster on the verge of vomit. In fact, his eyes widen as plucky noticed.  
  
"Hey, blue ears. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Plucky asked before keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
Suddenly, buster vomited onto the floor in the car.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Plucky shouted noticing this at the second before pulling the car to a stop by a sidewalk.  
  
Ext.  
  
Plucky got out the car and rushes to open the door for Buster. He grabs the blue bunny as buster retches some more onto the concrete streets. Plucky closes the door and pats Buster's back having him to let everything out.   
  
"You alright?" Plucky asked again  
  
"What do you think?! (Tic)" He shouted between his cough.  
  
"You know, I think you should see a doctor for that treatment."  
  
"Aw, you know, (Tic) I think you should shut the fuck up, okay?! (Frustrated) I-I told you before that I was allergic to smoke and you go around talking about it's not gonna--Mm!--Kill me?! (paused, calms down) Look. I've been taking some medications for this right now."  
  
"It doesn't look like it. You weren't taking the pills when I came over."  
  
"Because!" Buster shouted before breathing heavily.  
  
Plucky soon noticed this as Buster places both hands on the back hood of the car while breathing.  
  
"You okay?" Plucky asked  
  
Buster softly breathes before speaking.  
  
"Yeah. (gulps saliva) I just need some time to, uh...to, um...(breathes heavily again)"  
  
Plucky pats his back again.  
  
"Look, you wanna get back in the car?" Plucky asked  
  
Buster shakes his head.  
  
"No. I just need some air." He said between his breathing.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Y--" Buster started to say before catching his eyes on a beautiful attracting woman several feet from their position.  
  
Plucky looked to where he was looking before his eyes bugged out with heart-shaped eye pupils.  
  
"Wow! Look at that beauty!" Plucky said while his tougue spills out on the concrete.  
  
Buster eyes widen as he saw the beauty in the woman before grabbing onto plucky.  
  
"Get in the car. D-Do it now!" Buster said desperately trying to get plucky and himself in the car.  
  
Int.  
  
They got in as plucky gazes buster surprisingly.  
  
"What'd you do that for?"  
  
"You know damn well what I did that for! (Tic) You remember." Buster said before breathing a little  
  
Plucky soon realized it.  
  
"Ohhh. The vow. Oh, that was for you. This has nothing to do with me." Plucky said as he was about to get out. But Buster pulled him back in.  
  
"Plucky, keep your motherfuckin' ass in this ca--" Buster started to say before the woman stopped by the window of the car smiling.   
  
Buster gasp as he quickly got out a towel and covers himself with it to keep from seeing the woman. Plucky, however, was steadily gazing the woman romantically.  
  
"Can I help you?" He said, obviously hypnotized by her beauty.  
  
The woman giggles before speaking.  
  
"Yes. I was wondering if you had a cigarette on you."  
  
"Why, sure." Plucky said taking out a pack.  
  
He gestures it to the woman as she takes a cigarette from the pack before gazing at something in the passenger's seat. She was looking where Buster is hiding as plucky noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's your friend?" She asked  
  
"Oh, that's Buster Bunny. He's a little shy. So, he can't come out."  
  
"Oh, how cute."  
  
"Yes. So, uh, when are you free?" Plucky asked before being jabbed by Buster.  
  
The woman giggles before making her leave. Plucky glares at Buster, who uncovers himself.  
  
"The fuck you do that for?" Plucky asked before buster punched him across the beak.  
  
Plucky's beak spinned around his face before he caught it and got it on straight.   
  
"Ow." Plucky said  
  
"Are you trying to make me give in to you? Huh?! (Tic)" Buster asked  
  
"No, I'm just having a little fun."   
  
"A little fun?! (Tic) N-N-N-No. You asked her when was she free. You need to get over that and admit that you actually love shirley. Mm!"   
  
"I need more time, Mr. Ticker!" Plucky fumed before buster closed his eyes and raised a hand to him.  
  
"Please, don't fume at me like that."  
  
"Sorry. But you got to realize that this is a tough thing for me."  
  
Buster opened his eyes and gazes plucky.  
  
"You're not afraid of her, are you?" Buster asked  
  
"No! (crosses his arms) Well, yeah. I mean, she's a fuckin' psychic."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"C'mon. Let's go." Plucky said starting up the engine.  
  
The car drove off onto the streets.  
  
Minutes Later, they arrived at the place while many people started walking on the sidewalk. They parked in front of the place as Buster kept his eye contact in the car not bothering to even look outside.   
  
Plucky shuts off the engines.  
  
"We're here." He stated  
  
"I know it." He said, still keeping his eye contact inside the car without gazing outside  
  
Plucky unfastens his seatbelt before gazing buster.  
  
"So, get out." He said  
  
Buster sighs deeply before taking off his seatbelt. Plucky got out the car as Buster did afterward. They both closed the doors of the car. Buster stood in front of the bar as Plucky walks opposite him and stops in front of the place. He kept gazing forward getting into his thoughts for a while. But that didn't happen because plucky interrupted.  
  
"Are you ready?" Plucky asked  
  
Buster took a deep breath. If he doesn't do this, he'll be breaking his vow and lose to plucky. But if he does do it, he'll be feeling uncomfortable knowing that there's a lot of guys inside plotting to make a move on him like he was their own date. Buster nods before responding.  
  
"Let's do this thing." Buster said before he and plucky made their way into the bar.  
  
From across the street, a shadow was watching them while making its leave.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, Babs and Shirley were walking the sidewalk passing some other pedestrians.  
  
"Bullshit!" Babs shot out.  
  
Shirley shakes her head.  
  
"Nope. No bullshit. Like, 50% off original dresses at robinson's may." She said as Babs chuckles.  
  
"That looks like one hell of a dress."   
  
"No kidding. Oh, and by the way, Buster and Plucky were spotted at a gay bar." Shirley said before Babs shot a quick look of shock at her.  
  
"What?!" She spat out.  
  
"They were spotted at a gay bar." Shirley said again  
  
"Oh, my god. He cannot be fucking serious about that! I mean, is he actually going through with this shit?" Babs asked  
  
Shirley nods.  
  
"LIke, I'm afraid so."   
  
Babs groans.  
  
"He once told me he was gonna go straight. Now all because of this damn vow he's making, he's liable of making an exception." Babs said before sighing deeply  
  
"Like, don't worry about it. He'll be okay. As soon as we get you worked up, he'll be puddy in yer hands." Shirley said as Babs started giggling  
  
"Damn right." Babs said  
  
They continued walking along.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Bar  
  
(Dance Music playing)  
  
About 20 minutes and several dance performances later by crossdressing mens, Buster and Plucky were still there seated at a table in a non-smoking section in regards to buster's allegic reaction. All the while, buster has been getting a little uncomfortable. And everytime he does, he seems to be drinking about 4 to 5 glasses of vodka every second to pass off the stress. Everytime buster gazes at the stage, one of the performers wink in his direction in a sexy sort of way getting buster to believe that the guy was gonna mess him up real good.   
  
Plucky tried numorous times to calm him down. But each attempts managed to piss buster off more times to get him over to a vocal ticcing problem. This, however, almost gave buster the complex problem to go to a therapist or a pharmacy to get medications due to his unusual frustrations surrounding him.   
  
Buster swallows another while plucky gazes him totally surprised.  
  
"You're fucked, aren't you?" Plucky asked  
  
Buster leans back a little on his chair.  
  
"Not yet." Buster replied before belching and patting his stomach a bit.  
  
"Now you've gotta be done after 5 glasses. I mean, I'm surprised to see that you've held your drink." Plucky said  
  
"Yeah, well, that's how I do." He said before a phone rings.  
  
Plucky reached in his pocket and took out his cell phone. She slids open the little door before speaking into it.  
  
"Duck here. (paused) Hold on a sec." Plucky said before getting up and covering his hand over the receiver. Buster gazes him. "Buster, I'll be right back. I got to take care of this. When the waitress, er, waiter or whoever come along, order me another round, okay?"  
  
Buster nods.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Plucky walks away towards the outside away talking on the phone while Buster was sitting comfortably trying to digest the drink in his body. He just hopes that the persumed waiter comes along so he can order the drinks without the purpose of any guys coming onto him.   
  
He closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. Suddenly, he heard a seat being pulled from his table.  
  
"That was quick." He said with his eyes still closed and his head leaned back.  
  
"Why, thank you, darlin'" A voice said, in a southern tone  
  
Buster veers his head up and opens his eyes to look forward. His eyes bugged out and his teeth gritted seeing a fat male pig dragged in a sexy dress, lipsticks, jewelry. and bows on the ears. The only thing missing was the pair of water balloons he referred to as breast. Obviously, buster thought it was plucky. Shockingly, he got a glimpse of a drag queen sitting opposite him resting his elbow on the table and leaning his face onto his fist. Buster nervously swallowed saliva desperately trying to compose his sweat.  
  
"Um, Mm, Wh-Who are you?" Buster asked  
  
The drag queen giggles.  
  
"My name is--(whispers sensually) Erecina."  
  
Buster almost toppled over his chair realizing that half of that name actually means erection in plain english. He composed himself before the drag queen spoke.  
  
"Something bothering you, sugar?"   
  
"Uh, Mm, Uh, no. But, uh, you know, actually, I was--Hm! Whoo!--getting a little rest to digest the liquor from my--Mm!--system." He said before belching. "Excuse me."   
  
Erecina smiled before speaking.  
  
"How 'bout a little dance, sweetness." He asked as he placed his huge palm on his hand.  
  
Buster gazes the drag queen at the same time breathing heavily between his gritting teeths during the uncomfortable touch on his hand. Finally, Buster spoke.  
  
"Uh, I rather not." He replied very carefully  
  
"Aw, come on. (sensually) It'll relieve your stress." He said, smiling awfully big  
  
Buster cringes before swallowing saliva again. He slowly nods.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The drag queen giggles before pulling buster's body along.  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside...  
  
"You're shitting me! (pause) Okay, okay, thanks for the info. Ciao!" Plucky hung up the phone before heading back inside the bar.  
  
However, before he could, he soon caught sight of Babs and Shirley down a few blocks from their position.  
  
"Oh, shit!" He said before heading inside.  
  
Int.  
  
(Ladies Night playing)  
  
Plucky entered back inside where the dance music still played. He started looking over to the table for Buster. But he wasn't there. Then, as soon as the crowds started cheering, plucky slowly gazes up at the stage and saw what shocked him.   
  
On the stage, Buster was dancing around with Erecina. And the scary part was he was actually enjoying it. It basically relieved him of the digestion in his stomach. But plucky doesn't seem to know that.  
  
Plucky zoomed towards his position and quickly got on the stage before grasping onto buster. Buster gazes him.  
  
"Hey, pluckster. What took ya so long?" He asked, smiling  
  
"We got to go." He said before looking at erecina. "Uh, draggy, sorry to reign in on your dancing party, but we have business to take care of."  
  
"Oh, that's alright, sweetness. (gazes buster sensually) He was a great dancer."  
  
Buster points to erecina slyly.  
  
"Back at ya. (laughs)"   
  
"That's cute. Let's go." Plucky said before pulling buster along.  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, Buster and Plucky zooms out the place and heads quickly in the car. He soon drives off in the distant leavng a cloud of dust behind.  
  
The girl's that was seen earlier turned out to be two human girls. One with white short hair like shirley, and one wearing a rabbit cap with pink ears. But Buster and Plucky didn't know that and they were mistaken.  
  
Int.  
  
In the car...  
  
"Oh-ho, boy. You sure as hell have a way with uncomfortability. I should of known that it was bullshit." Plucky said  
  
"You know what, Fuck you, plucky. And for your information, he, she, or, uh, whatever the fuck it was, asked me because it would relieve all this digestion in my stomach."   
  
Plucky was about to open his mouth before...  
  
"And it worked." Buster finished. "So don't give me that shit."  
  
"Alright, alright." Plucky said  
  
"Why'd you pull me out anyway?" Buster asked  
  
"The babes were coming." Plucky confirmed  
  
Buster gazes plucky.  
  
"And why are you so worried about it? I mean, girls never come in gay bars."  
  
"Not when it's Babs and Shirley."  
  
Buster paused and scoffs.  
  
"Like I said, they won't get in."  
  
"I'm not done yet. That call I got was from Fowlmouth. Apparently, they caught sight of them heading for the gay bar. And we all know how Babs is. So it really wouldn't matter if she comes in our not."  
  
Buster leans back and sighs with his eyes closed.  
  
"Oh, great." He said 


	5. The Vow Part 5

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Day 3 -- Therapist Office -- 11 A.M  
  
Inside a well-decorated office, Buster was seated comfortably on a couch-like chair while his tharapist sat next to him writing on his clipboard.  
  
None said a word until the Buster broke the silence.  
  
"You know, it's been over 2 days now. And-and I don't even know why, but I feel that, uh...life is kinda short for me."  
  
"How do you mean?" His therapist asked  
  
Buster shakes his head before starting.  
  
"Well, for one thing, my relationship with a certain person seems to be going off lately. And a bit wildly I might add. Like what happened 2 days ago when I made a vow to, uh...give up sex for a week. (paused) I don't know what the hell got into me, but I did it anyway. I fuckin' did it anyway! Not only that, I bet my best friend plucky $10 that I couldn't last a week. (chuckles) Then, ever since that day, I've been trying to avoid everything -- including my girlfriend."  
  
The therapist writes it on his clipboard.  
  
"So, you feel that your relationship might come to a stop?"  
  
"Well, not really. I mean, the only reason I'm doing this is because I had a dream about a certain girl I met back a few days ago outside of Acme Acres."  
  
"Her name?"  
  
Buster sighs.  
  
"Uh...Jasmine, I think it was."  
  
"How did you seem to meet her?"  
  
Buster hesitated for a while before starting.  
  
"Well..."  
  
(Flashback -- A Few Days Ago)  
  
New York City - Barhouse - 12:35 P.M  
  
Int.  
  
Buster was seen with his friends inside of another bar. Namely, Plucky, Fowlmouth, and Furrball. They were drinking a little while having a good time listening to the jazz beat on the radio.  
  
Everyone inside the bar was having their fun before a female blue bunny came into view. She wore a tank top, skirt, necklace, bandana on head, and sandals on her feets as she started walking towards the bartender table.  
  
Buster and his friends were laughing during their unusual conversation as Buster veers over towards the bartender's table. He started to look back to his friends, but looked back at the table and saw the female bunny sitting at the table.  
  
The female bunny was reaching in her purse for her money, but came out empty.  
  
Buster noticed this predictament before getting up. Plucky and the others noticed.  
  
"Say, where are you going?" Plucky asked  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Buster went over towards the bartender table and sat next to the girl bunny, who didn't notice his approach.  
  
"Need some help?" Buster asked, which almost startled her.  
  
"Oh! You scared me. I didn't know that someone was sitting next to me."  
  
Buster chuckled.  
  
"Sorry about that. Anyway, you want a drink?"  
  
"Sure. That would be nice."  
  
The bartender came by.  
  
"Okay. What'll it be?"  
  
"Hold on. Let me get my wallet."  
  
Buster reached in his pocket and got his wallet. He took out a $20 dollar bill and puts it on the table. He gazes the bunny.  
  
"What would ya like?"  
  
"Um, a tequila with a twist."  
  
Buster gazed the bartender.  
  
"Put in that order and, uh...give me a, uh...margarita."  
  
The bartender nods.  
  
"Will do, sir." He said before taking the $20 and departs.  
  
Buster crosses his fingers as the rabbit puts her wallet away.  
  
"Thanks. Mr. uh..."  
  
Buster turns to her and extends his hand.  
  
"Bunny. Buster Bunny."  
  
She shakes his hand and smiles.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Buster nods.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"My name is Jasmine Bunny."  
  
"That's a cool name."  
  
Jasmine chuckles.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Buster clears his throat a bit.  
  
"So, uh...what brings you here at this part of New York?"  
  
"Well, um...I'm meeting my boyfriend at the hotel. I told him I'd be there in an hour or two."  
  
Buster nods in understandment.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The bartender comes back with their drinks.  
  
"One margarita, and one tequila with a twist."  
  
"Thanks." They both said, unison  
  
Buster and Jasmine took sips of thier drinks. Buster cringes since his drink was soar and Jasmine's wasn't. Jasmine noticed and chuckled a bit.  
  
"You know, you're cute when you cringe. You know that?"  
  
"Thanks. Sometimes I amuse myself."  
  
"My brother once said that amusement can be the key to good faith in love."  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Never forgot it. He moved to, uh...Chicago after his marriage and I was happy for him."  
  
Buster nods.  
  
"Wow. (clears throat) Well, uh, I'm gonna take my drink and sit over to my friends. (extends hand) But it was nice meeting you."  
  
She takes it.  
  
"Likewise. And thanks for the drink. You're very sweet." She said before issuing a friendly kiss to his nose.  
  
Buster felt a little surprised at first, but regained his composure before smiling, nodding, and going back to his seat. Jasmine smiled and watched him go before facing forward and rinking her tequila.  
  
However, the whole thing was hardly unnoticed by his friends as they whooped at him slyly.  
  
"Looks like someone got a date." Plucky jestered  
  
Buster sits to his seat.  
  
"Fuck you." He shot back at plucky  
  
"Oh, he pegged you real good." Fowlmouth said  
  
"Yeah, but that girl looks pretty sexy."  
  
"Meow! You're tellin' me." Furrball stated  
  
"Alright, guys. That's enough, okay? If you're referring to that kiss, you're wrong. It was a friendly kiss. Nothing more."  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
Int. Therapist Office  
  
"Nothing more. You know, I don't even know what I regretted most -- Kissing her or saying that statement."  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"And ever since that happened, I've been having dreams about her. I couldn't even sleep without thinking about her. I had to drink water to keep myself awake while my TV is turned off. I even had to stay in a hot bathtub to keep myself from falling asleep. The whole fuckin' thing is torture. Pure torture. (sighs, turns to therapist) What do you think, hammy? What should I do?"  
  
Hampton Pig was seated on the chair writing on the clipboard and had glasses on. Buster knew that Hampton was part-therapist and doctor of the operation and Hampton passed his training for the job to work as an additional therapist and doctor for his upcoming days in college. So that apparently makes it two jobs for hampton in this matter. He was wearing some nice white clothing looking like a real regular doctor.  
  
He stops what he's doing and gazes Buster.  
  
"Well, Buster, you may have problems relating to the fact that you were seeing this girl for only a day, yet you dream about her. But one day, you might have to tell her-- Babs -- when the time is right. "  
  
"Which is what I'm doing. That's why I made the vow."  
  
Hampton rubs his chin in thought while Buster sat up on the couch.  
  
"Well, come and see me tomorrow morning at 10. I might not help you with your love problems, but I'll see what I can do to keep the week going for you."  
  
Buster and Hampton stands as Buster shakes his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Hampton. You're a great friend and therapist."  
  
Hampton chuckles as he reached in his pocket and gave a pink slip to buster.  
  
"Here's your prescription for the medication. Make sure you do as instructed for that medication, okay? No overdosing."  
  
"Okay. Thank You."  
  
Hampton nods.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Buster walks pass Hampton and out the door.  
  
Cut To:  
  
(Early In The Afternoon -- 1:45 P.M)  
  
Int. Buster's Burrow  
  
Inside, Buster sat on the edge of his bed gazing long at the bottled medication he was given for his condition. It was a long walk from the therapist's office, which made him a little worn out.  
  
"Prefexium. Take 1 each day every 5 minutes. Overdosing could cause dizziness and hallucinations." Buster nods in understandment. "That should be easy enough."  
  
A few minutes later, Buster grabbed a glass of water and placed a tablet inside the bottle of liquid substance. The medication disintegrate all over the water before buster took a large swig of it. He swallows before placing the bottle down.  
  
Buster went back in the room and stored his medication inside his drawer at the same time the doorbell rings. He closed the drawer and went for the door. He opens it and came face to face with the person he, to his pure shock, was least expecting.  
  
Babs was at the door and before she could gaze forward from behind her, the door slammed in her face by a strictly nervous Buster Bunny.  
  
Buster's teeth gritted nervously after shutting the door and seeing her there.  
  
"Fuck!" He thought  
  
Three knocks came at the door.  
  
"Buster, are you in there?!" Babs asked  
  
Buster was breathing heavily before gazing around the room.  
  
"Uh, Mm, Uh, yeah! I'm--I'm here!"  
  
Buster quickly strives to his drawer and opens it.  
  
"Well, let me in!"  
  
"Just a minute!"  
  
He took out the medication and desperately started looking around for a hiding place for it. Babs knows that he's taking medication for his condition. Buster just wants to put it somewhere so he won't have to try going for the stuff and inadvertedly overdosing on it should Babs try anything that would have him remotely thinking about sex.  
  
Buster went to the bathroom and hid it inside the mirror compartment before zooming striaght to the door. He opens it as Babs was waiting with her arms crossed and tapping her feet.  
  
Buster kept a smiley face before speaking.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Babs smirks.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
She grants herself access in his burrow as Buster closed the door behind them. Babs started looking around his place and noticed something different about it. A little different while Buster follows her every move.  
  
"So, uh...w-what brings you here?"  
  
"Nothing much. I was wondering what's been happening for the last two days."  
  
"Meaning..."  
  
She turns to face buster with her arms crossed.  
  
"What happened with you over the last two days?"  
  
Buster was quick to answer.  
  
"Oh, that. It was a guy's night out."  
  
"In two days? Bullshit."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Mm-hmm. (sits down on bed, uncrosses arms) Next thing you'll tell me that you wasn't at a gay bar."  
  
Buster stops his movement in front of her before speaking.  
  
"Are you interrogating me or something?"  
  
"No. Nothing of a sort."  
  
"'Cause you asked me a question, which is sort of interrogative."  
  
Babs shakes her head.  
  
"No. I'm just wondering what's been happening over the last two days. I haven't seen you for a while. It's almost like you disappeared or something."  
  
Buster approaches and sits next to her.  
  
"Who gave you that idea?" He asked  
  
"No one."  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
"No, it's nobody."  
  
"Was it Shirley?"  
  
"No! Shirley is a lot smarter than that to even think that you've disappeared and then tell me about it."  
  
Buster sighs and looks away from Babs, who in turns, looked away from him.  
  
"So, are you gonna tell me where you were?"  
  
Buster exhales deeply before speaking.  
  
"Well, today, I went to my therapist..."  
  
Babs looked at buster while he was talking.  
  
"...and got some new medications for my...you know."  
  
Babs nods.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And it was one day that I was off. I was here on Monday."  
  
"Well, it seems like two days. I came here earlier to see you and you're gone to your therapist. I mean, I know you got this condition, but goddamn! You have to go on mornings too?"  
  
Buster nods.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But that still doesn't answer my question. Since you were gone on Tuesday, where were you?"  
  
Buster had his mouth open a bit before...  
  
(Phone Rings)  
  
"Uh, hold that thought. (answers phone) Hello?"  
  
"Buster, is Babs there?"  
  
Buster sighs.  
  
"Yeah, plucky. Why?"  
  
"Because--"  
  
(Doorbell Rings)  
  
Babs got up to go and answer it.  
  
"--fowlmouth is on his way there."  
  
"What?! (to Babs) Babs, don't open it!"  
  
Babs turned to Buster as she was inches from the door.  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Buster didn't answer as he got back on the phone.  
  
"Plucky, you tell fowlmouth to wait his ass outside my burrow. Not inside the access hallway."  
  
"I'm suppose to know that?"  
  
"Just do it!" Buster hung up the phone and gazed towards Babs' position as she approaches away from the door in confusion.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just never seen you act this way on the phone."  
  
"Oh, that was just plucky bugging me about his damn pacemaker."  
  
"He doesn't have a pacemaker."  
  
"That's what I told him."  
  
Babs sat down on the bed as buster starts to get up.  
  
"Listen, I'll be right back, okay? Got something to take care of."  
  
"Okay. Don't take long."  
  
Buster started to the door and opens it.  
  
"I won't."  
  
Buster exits and closes the door before Babs grew a devilish look on her face.  
  
"It's party time!"  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside buster's burrow hole, fowlmouth, who was wearing a leather jacket, shoes, and brown pant, was whistling a tune while waiting for buster.  
  
Buster jumped out of his hole as fowlmouth noticed.  
  
"About time you showed up."  
  
"Fuck you. And what the hell were you doing down in my hallway? Didn't I tell you to always meet me outside the burrow?"  
  
Fowlmouth shakes his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I'm telling you now. Okay, gimme the news."  
  
"Babs is gonna throw you in for a ride of your natural goddamn life."  
  
"The hell you talking about?"  
  
"She's gonna try and seduce you. Knowing your little--(Imitates Ticcing)--problems, she'll probably win the battle."  
  
"If I resist. Listen, I'll take care of it. Thanks for telling me."  
  
Buster and Fowlmouth smack hands and shakes them.  
  
"No prob. (puts on shades) Now, I'm off. Binky's waiting for me."  
  
Buster was about to enter his burrow, but stopped due to fowlmouth's last comment.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Binky."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Binky?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Buster chuckles a bit before shaking his head in pity. Fowlmouth noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I just hope that you two will do fine."  
  
"Damn straight. See ya."  
  
Fowlmouth departs long enough for Buster to let out a fit full of laughter.  
  
"Binky Bunny?! I can't believe he's going out with her. Oh, my god!"  
  
Buster composes himself before entering his burrow.  
  
Int.  
  
(R&B Music Playing)  
  
The inside of Buster's burrow home was almost like something out of a castle. Purple aroma sense, Soft and comfy shades around the bed and a coffee table with champagne bottle, champagne glasses, and an ashtray.  
  
Buster entered and stopped in his track with his eyes bugged out in shock, looking at his home. He closed the door and slowly starts to look around despite the smell of the aroma. He looked on the table and saw an empty ashtray.  
  
Buster shakes his head.  
  
"She better not be smoking, because that aroma sure is catching." He muttered  
  
Before he could approach any further to his shaded bed, the shades pulled to the sides, revealing Babs in a sexy attire, wearing a black sexy dress with her ears casted down to the sides. Her eyes lids were a purple color and her eyes lashes were a bit long enough for her to have her pluck them.  
  
Buster eyes widen as Babs puffed on a cigarette and blew out a heart shaped smoke, followed by an arrow through it. She sensually gazes Buster's way.  
  
"What kept you, sweetheart?" She seductively asked  
  
Buster just stood there motionless.  
  
"Oh, my god." He thought  
  
(Flashback)  
  
In a flashback, Buster smirks a little as Babs noticed and laid sensually on the bed, leaving herself vulnerable to Buster.  
  
Buster quickly ran and leaped onto the bed on top of Babs. Clothes started ripping and passion started to unleash.  
  
Buster was thrusting hard into Babs', who started moaning softly between each thrust. She grasped around Buster and held onto him, refusing to let go.  
  
After several minutes, he soon started to slow down as Buster slowly lifted his head up, kissed her tenderly, and looks into the eyes of someone. But it wasn't Babs. It was the girl Buster met, Namely Jasmine Bunny.  
  
"Don't hold back, Buster" Her voice said, echoing his name.  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
"Buster? Buster, you okay?"  
  
Buster was still looking at the bed with a blank expression as Babs finally shook him back to reality.  
  
"Buster!"  
  
Buster looked and still saw Babs in the sexy clothes she was wearing. Without hesitation, he asked.  
  
"Babs, what are you doing in those clothes?"  
  
"Oh, it's my new dress." She said as she was showing him all around very sensually. "You like it?"  
  
Buster cringed at this, trying to get his mind off it. But opened his eyes after her question.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Uh...Y-yeah. Looks nice."  
  
Babs had a glimmer of hope in her eyes, which was unnoticed to Buster, but he knows what she's actually up to. And before Babs could say anything, Buster cuts in.  
  
"Say, Babsy, I gotta go. Plucky is expecting me down at the bus station pretty soon."  
  
Buster went into the bathroom as Babs frozed with her mouth open after his comment.  
  
"The Bus Station?" She said with the same expression on her face.  
  
Buster came out the bathroom pocketing his medication. He was on his way out the door when Babs caught up with him.  
  
"Wait a minute. When did this happened?"  
  
"Before I got here. I didn't want to run off without telling you. So..." He stopped his statement as he figured that Babs would get the point.  
  
He turned and was about to reach the knob when Babs stood in the way with a seductive look towards Buster.  
  
"Don't you wanna stay a little while?" She asked, seductively  
  
Buster cringes his lips resisting the urge to sweat or give in. Each time he looks at Babs' eyes, those attractive looking eyes, he basically gets excited. But now that the vow was in effect, he has no choice but to delay his passionate moments until the week is over. Or until the dreams stop haunting him. Eventually, he shakes his head.  
  
"No. This'll have to wait. But I'll be back, okay?"  
  
Babs paused, then smiled.  
  
"Okay." She said, plainly  
  
Buster nods.  
  
"Okay. Can I, uh, open the door now?"  
  
"Okay." She said before twisting the knob and opening the door for him.  
  
But before Buster could exit, Babs placed her leg in front of him with her feet on the side door frame, blocking Buster's way. Buster looked at Babs.  
  
"Kiss me before you leave."  
  
Buster sighs deeply. And without hesitation, he grasped Babs' right hand and shakes it gently. Babs was rather surprised at this as Buster nods with a smile.  
  
"I'll see ya later." He said as he removed her foot from his path and walked out.  
  
Babs closed the door in front of her and kept her gaze at the door with a surprised, yet disappointed look in her eyes. Did Buster just shook her hand like she was a guy or something? She turned around with the same expression on her face, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Damn. I would've had him too." She thought  
  
Int. Access Hallway  
  
Buster was walking the corridor towards the ladder of his hole. He sighs in relief after that experience with Babs.  
  
"Shit. She would've had me." He thought  
  
He climbed up the ladder and out his burrow. 


	6. The Vow Part 6

Int. Babs' Burrow 

Hours Later, Shirley was mediating on a big pillow with her legs crossed and eyes closed. On her left side is a table with a cigarette pack and an empty ashtray. But she kept herself from smoking while in a mediated state. And on her right side is another table, which has a vase with three sticks inside where an aroma smell was emitting from the tip of it.

"What a loon I am. What a loon I am." She repeated in a whisper

And before she could continue, she yelped in frightened startledness by the front door that seemed to be kicked open.

As Shirley turned around, she saw that Babs entered the place and slammed the door behind her. Babs still had the sexy dress on that she used and failed on Buster.

Shirley cringed after the door was slammed and looked to find Babs in a steamy mood, panting uncontrollably.

"Well, did it, like, go good with '_Mr. Surprise?_'" Shirley smugly asked

Babs gazed her way in the same condition.

"No!" She briefly shouted

Shirley loosened her smile a bit after the brief outburst before standing up.

"What happened?" She asked

"Oh, like you didn't know. (nodded bitterly) You saw what happened! Yeah, I know you saw what happened. (pause) Did you see what happened?"

"Well, from yer shiny disposition, you're either pissed off because he didn't fall for that dress you wore, or..."

"He...shook...my...damn...hand!" Babs shouted each words at once

Shirley instantly nods.

"Yeah. That too."

Babs grimaced, then waved Shirley off as she stomped over to her room to change.

Shirley chuckled at this before following her and leaning against the wall next to Babs' room.

"What is so totally bad about that? I mean, he just shook your hand."

Babs poked her head out from her room.

"That's just it! He _just_ shook my hand! Like I'm a goddamn guy! Do I--Do I look like a guy to you?" She asked before reeling her head back into her room.

Shirley sighed.

"Nope. And no one said you were."

"Well, Buster did."

"He didn't even say anything."

"He didn't have to! His handshake spoke for itself!"

Shirley snickers.

"Oh, my god."

"Oh, yeah, and get this. He-he blew me off to-to go to a bus station! A bus station, shirl!"

Shirley nods.

"I heard ya."

"Well, you know something," She started to say, while getting out, and putting on her pink shirt. "If he thinks he can avoid me for the rest of the five days, he can think again. Because I'm gonna dog his ass the whole five days until he bleeds into sensual temptation. You understand what I'm saying? I'm gonna reel him into esctasy and won't let go. I'm gonna -- I'm gonna fuck his mind up so bad that he may wanna have sex again. I'm gonna drop the whole atomic bomb and I ain't stoppin' until it is over and done."

Shirley paused long and stared at her before slowly clapping at her performance.

"Like, Bravo. That is the first time that I've heard you conduct that little determination speech in an attempt to fuck a guy's mind up very badly. (smiles) Well..." Shirley extends her hand as Babs looked at it, smiled, and took it. "Godspeed."

Babs nodded.

"Thanks."

Ext.

(Rap Music Playing)

Outside, Buster was walking on the sidewalk, not only passing pedestrians, but passing a few black teenage boys, playing a boombox and singing.

"_99 problems, but a bitch ain't one. If you're havin' girl problems, I feel bad for you, son. I've got 99 problems, but a bitch ain't one. Hit me!_" They sanged as Buster tried his best to keep within earshot of them

As he kept walking, he halted his pace and caught sight of Plucky by the bench, flirting with an attractive and decently dressed woman.

Neither saw Buster as the woman started leaving Plucky's sight and walking over towards Buster's position.

Buster noticed and grits his teeth in shock before gazing back and forth to find some place to hide.

Luckily, he gasped and found his hiding place within a mailbox.

Immediately, he dived into the mailbox, and forced himself inside while going in. And at the last possible second, the woman walked passed the mailbox before a pair of eyes poked out and looked in her direction.

Narrowing his eyes, Buster sighed in relief before quickly getting out the mailbox and heading towards Plucky's position.

Plucky was looking at a small card that, unknown to Buster, the woman gave him. As Plucky grins, someone tapped him on the shoulder, which startled him a little before he gazed to the side and saw Buster there.

Plucky sighed in relief with his hand on his chest.

"You scared me."

"I know." Buster said, before noticing the card in Plucky's hand. "What's that?"

Plucky looked at the card in his hand.

"This?" He said, before looking at Buster. "You see that lady that I was talking to?"

Buster cringed at the mention of that.

"I tried not to. Why?"

Plucky gestures the card in Buster's face with a toothy grin on his face.

"This...is her number." He said as Buster gazed him suspiciously

Plucky noticed.

"What?"

"You're doing it again, aren't ya?"

"Now wait a minute--" Plucky started to explain until Buster cuts him off.

"Plucky, I swear to god, if I find you with another woman again, I will personally tell Shirley that you're cheating on her."

"First of all, I'm not cheating on her. Secondly, this is not the woman's phone number, it's her business number."

Buster paused and sighed deeply at his mistake before shaking his head.

"Damn. Sorry, pluckster." He apologized

"It's alright." Plucky said, pocketing the card as Buster started rubbing his forehead

"Look, Plucky, you-you won't--" Buster started, but stopped, noticing what Plucky has said moments ago. "Business number?"

Plucky nods.

"Yeah. Now what were you gonna say?"

"Don't you have a job?" Buster said as Plucky shook his head

"No, before that."

Buster grimaced.

"Plucky--"

"No, I don't!" He immediately answered. "Now, answer my question."

"What do you mean you don't?"

"Buster!"

"Alright, alright! Have you seen Babs?"

Plucky shook his head.

"No."

"Then, you haven't seen that sex--" He stopped and started to correct himself. "Um, that-that dress she was wearing."

Immediately, Plucky caught on to what he was saying.

"You mean the sexy erotic dress that she was wearing?"

Gritting his teeth, Buster immediately backslapped Plucky's face as his beak was bended to the left side.

"Ow!" Plucky said, despite his beak's position

"Cut '_sexy_' and '_erotic_' from that sentence!" Buster fumed

Plucky re-arranged his beak back to its original position.

"Oh."

"And I thought you said that you didn't see Babsy."

"Well, I've gotten a glimpse of info from Fowlmouth here or there."

Buster sighed.

"Great. Anyway, she was this close to wooing me and I almost gave in. I'm lucky to come up with that excuse about the bus station."

Plucky nodded.

"Good job."

Buster gazed Plucky, left eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"What do you mean '_Good Job_'? We made the bet to see if I could last a week and so far you're protecting me from that sensual fate."

"Yeah."

"One Question: Why?"

As Plucky gazed Buster long, he snickers.

"I have my reasons."

"Name one."

"Look, I'm not tellin' you and that's final, okay?" He said as Buster raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay. Let-Let's just forget it." Buster said as Plucky nods.

"Good. Now, come on. We got a bus to catch."

Instantly, Buster grew surprised by this.

"Now, wait a minute. I made that bus station story up. I didn't mean it literally."

"Blue ears, would you relax. It's for me, not for you. But you're along for the ride anyhow."

Buster nodded.

"Oh. Well, that's true." He said before gazing surprisingly at Plucky after his comment. "Wait. Don't you have a car?"

"Yeah. But I let Fowlmouth use it for the night."

"Oh."

"Now, come on. There's a bench down the corner. We'll catch the bus there."

Buster and Plucky walked down the sidewalk towards the next street. As they got there, they sat at the bench and waited a couple of minutes for the bus to arrive.

Int.

Meanwhile inside of a clothing store, Babs was gazing a series of sexy dresses that she wanted to buy and throughout her determined thoughts, she would want to buy them all if it would break Buster's vow before the week is over. If she had enough money, that is.

Inches away, the female storekeeper, who was tending to another customer, noticed her predictament. As she excused her other customer, she approached Babs' position.

"Having trouble finding something?" She asked

Babs took a quick glance at her, then back at the series of dresses.

"Um. no. Well, actually, yeah. What do you have in a more sexy attire?"

The female storekeeper smiled and gestures around the store to the indication of all the dresses.

"Look around. You see what you see."

Babs gazed her and smiled a bit.

"Thanks. But, uh...what do you have in a much more advanced sexy attire?" She asked

Ext.

Meanwhile, the bus was several inches from their next stop as Buster and Plucky noticed and got up from the bench.

As the bus eventually halted in front of the bench, Buster and Plucky approached towards the door. As soon as it opened, about several people poured from out the bus overwhelming both Buster and Plucky.

Plucky manages to break through the crowd and got on the bus. As soon as that happened, the door closed behind him before the bus took off. With a sigh of relief, Plucky gazed the driver and pats his shoulder.

"Nice timing."

The driver nods in response.

"Isn't that right, Bus--" Plucky stopped himself as he gazed the door and saw none other than Buster's face on the glass.

Outside, Buster hung on by the tread of his coat, dangling and yelping in fear as the bus rode the paved streets during a halfway traffic.

Buster started knocking desperately on the door, all the while dangling back and forth. And due to that indication, the driver gazed to the door to find who was knocking and saw no one there. The driver only assumed that it was probably the bystanders outside, playing by the bus.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" He screamed

But his screaming was unheard at the moment due to the wailing cries of traffic.

Inside the bus, Plucky shook the driver's shoulder in worries.

"Stop the bus!" He shouted

The driver gazed him in surprise, simultaneously gazing forward on the streets.

"Are you crazy? I can't do that. I have a schedule."

Outside the bus, Buster instantly, to his widen shock, caught sight of a light pole by another street.

"Oh, shit!"

Buster collided head-on with the pole as he grew dazed with cobwebs flying over his head and was still dangling onto the bus by his coat.

Inside the bus, Plucky grits his teeth and rammed a fist to the driver's shoulder.

"Stop this damn bus or I'm gonna make _you_ my schedule, pal." Plucky shouted, ominously

"Hey! Threaten me all you like, buddy. I'm not losing my job over bullshit like this!"

Outside the bus, Buster shockingly caught sight of an incoming honking car at the side before struggling to lift his feets up to avoid the vehicle.

Inside the bus...

"It's an emergency!" Plucky said

"Yea--What kind?"

"Look out your door and find out."

"I did. Nothing was there!"

"Check again!"

Reluctantly, the driver took one or two last quick glances at the side door and, with a gaze of shock, eventually noticed Buster, who seemed to have came in contact with another light post, was dangling from his door on his coat continuously.

"Holy crap."

Instantly, he parked his bus to the side and opened his door, dropping Buster to the ground.

Outside the bus, Plucky exited the bus and tended to Buster, who groaned in pain from the consecutive hits he's sustained from collision with at least three light post and dodging a single car from ramming him over.

As Plucky helped Buster stand, Buster dazily staggered back before Plucky caught him from falling.

"You okay, blue ears?"

Buster cringed at the pain and started caressing his left hand over his lump-pumping forehead before speaking.

"Oh. Oh! God. I-I don't know. I think I'm getting a migraine. Ow."

"You took any headache pills?" Plucky asked, which only got him noticing a stern gaze directed at him from Buster. "What?"

"Headache pills? Wh-Why would you ask me that and I'm--Oh! Oh, my god. My head." Buster stopped himself and groaned from the rising pain in his cranium.

Buster almost grew in a state of dizziness and before he lowered to the ground, Plucky instantly helped him up.

"Look, let's get you on the bus. Alright?" Plucky suggested, while escorting Buster to the bus.

"Yeah. Make sure I'm on it this time instead of going on _without_ me!"

"What, you blind?"

"Shut up."

As Buster removed his left hand from his forehead, he reached in his left pocket before halting Plucky from going near the bus.

Plucky gazed him.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're scared of getting on the bus now."

Buster desperately reached in both his pockets before speaking.

"My-My medication."

"What?"

"My pills. They're gone."

Plucky grimaced and was gonna reply, but Buster intervened.

"And yes, I've finally brought my pills. How's my aim?"

Despite his surprise state, Plucky replied.

"Terrible. Actually, what I was gonna say was that they probably dropped out of your pocket when you--"

Instantly, Buster raised his hand up to keep him from speaking with a look of shock on his face at the obvious answer.

"Y-You're kidding me."

Plucky grew silence, which only indicated the answer to Buster, who turned and rubbed his ears back in frustration.

"Goddamnit!"

"Hey, Hey! Come on now. You're going to the doctor again anyway. So you can always get more."

After a brief train of thought, Buster slightly nods.

"I guess you're right."

Plucky nods.

"Of course. Now, come on. Let's continue this bus ride."

Buster nods.

"Okay."

Buster and Plucky turned around only to find their ride gone from their sight. Buster waves his arms up in frustration.

"Yeah. That-That's perfect." He replied, sarcastically

"Don't worry. We'll get the next one. come on."

Buster and Plucky started waltzing over to another bench to await another bus.


	7. The Vow Part 7

Int. 

The bus was partially crowded by murmuring passengers, yet Buster and Plucky managed to find seats for themselves..._in the very back_.

It was at least over an hour during their bus ride and Buster still grew clueless as to where they were going. But as his suspicions narrow to Plucky, he may have a pretty good idea where they were going. However, he wasn't sure of whether it's an honest joy ride to a place he wasn't told about or an elaborate scheme to have him rising in sexual ecstasy.

Either way, Buster's questions grew unanswered at this point. And he hadn't the time to question his little mind since his drowsy eyes were drifting to a close due to the air conditioner inside the bus. Throughout the hour, he tried to fight the air, but couldn't. He could feel his head loosening and lowering down, but he managed to lift it back up.

As he sighed frustratedly, Plucky took notice of the predicament.

"Can't stay awake?" He asked

"No! And it's becoming inevitably impossible since the air conditioner's set to cold." Buster said before laying his head against the window with his eyes open. "Where are we going anyway?"

"None of your business. I said the trip is for me."

Rolling his eyes a bit, Buster spoke.

"And yet, you decide to drag me along."

Plucky sighed in defeat before speaking.

"Fine. We're going over to a private lounge where Fowlmouth and Company is at."

Buster cringed during the statement as Plucky noticed.

"What?"

"You said the '_P'_ word in there."

Plucky scoffed.

"What...'_Private?_'"

"Yes! Don't-Don't say that word in front of me, okay?"

Plucky groaned a bit and gazed from Buster.

"Oh, please. Sex is the last thing on my mind. And don't tell me that saying the _'S'_ word is giving you any uncomfortability."

"With the vow in effect, it's starting to."

Buster yawned a bit, as Plucky grew quiet. After two minutes, he shut his eyes a bit, and then quickly opened them back up in his wake.

Shaking his head, Buster spoke.

"Plucky, it's no use. I can't..." He trailed off

As he gazed to the side, he didn't see Plucky. Instead, to his surprise, he saw the same sensual beauty sitting beside him, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling seductively. Buster had no doubt that this was the feminine blue bunny from his repeated dreams. And what was more wildly surprising about this dream is that this girl was wearing a bikini..._on a bus._

Briefly swallowing saliva, Buster started to speak, but only came out in stutters while gazing her seductive eyes and clothes.

"Wh-Wha-What are you doing here?" He asked

The female bunny giggled a bit and spoke.

"What am I doing here..._lover?_"

Buster gritted his teeth nervously due to the last part that she very seductively spoke of. Despite his nervous discomfort, he managed to speak.

"Y-You're not supposed to be in here."

Slowly, she crawled over to him while Buster braces back against the window.

"Why not?" She asked softly

Before he answered her, he glanced over to the other seats and noticed that no one was in any of the seats except for the driver, who happens to notice and gazed his way with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't mind me, friend. Go ahead."

With his shocked gaze to the driver, Buster spoke before returning his gaze to the seductive female blue bunny.

"B-Because you-you have a bikini on."

The female bunny took notice of her attire, literally admiring it, then gazed Buster joyfully.

"Oh! You like it?"

Buster swallowed saliva a bit and spoke.

"It's very- (Tic)-intriguing. But-But what I'm saying is that, uh, you-you're on a bus. You can't wear that on a bus."

With her smile kept, she creases her left brow.

"The driver doesn't mind."

With his evil grin, the driver spoke.

"No, I don't mind."

"See?"

Buster almost hyperventilated a bit then literally grew in despair since he doesn't have his medication with him. Shaking his head, he spoke.

"Fuck it."

Then, he instantly grasped her face with both hands and started lip locking with her.

When he released, he was issued a left hook to the face, which got him by surprise due to the impact.

"Ow!"

"Wake the fuck up, will ya?" A voice shouted out

Buster recognized that voice and grew of confusion before quickly gazing to the side to catch eyes with...

"Plucky?"

Plucky nodded, yet he had the surprise look on his face from the lip-lock.

"Yeah."

Buster took time to think while in his confused state before speaking.

"Was I asleep?" He asked

Naturally, Plucky nodded in response.

Slowly closing his eyes, Buster's lips tensed up before he started gritting his teeth in frustration. But instantly managed to suppress his anger and spoke.

"Dammit! This dream is killing me."

Rubbing the lip-locking taste from his mouth in disgust, Plucky spoke.

"I'll say it is."

As Buster sighed deeply with his gaze from him, Plucky started digging in his pocket for something.

"Look, here's something for you to stay awake for the rest of the ride."

Buster gazed Plucky, then looked down at the small circular pad in his hand.

In confusion, Buster gazed Plucky.

"What's that?" He asked

"Shock pad."

Quickly grimacing in surprise, Buster shook his head in response before Plucky spoke.

"Look, you wanna stay awake or not?"

"Sure. But-But--"

"Then, here."

Instantly, Plucky slapped the pad on the back of Buster's hand.

Due to contact, the pad instantly sent an electric shock to Buster's hand, causing him to flinch from the reaction with his teeth gritted and his eyes wide open.

Plucky noticed and spoke.

"You okay?"

Slowly, Buster turned to Plucky and spoke with his teeth gritted.

"Yes. I'm fine."

Plucky nodded.

"Good. No more dreams."

Plucky got comfortable in the seat and kept quiet while Buster breathed in and out from the experience of the pad before relaxing himself.

Ext.

As the bus made its leave throughout the streets, the entire ordeal was being watched by a shadowy figure on the sidewalk.

Int.

Meanwhile, in a private lounge, Fowlmouth was seated at a lounge seat with a few friends, who were in their early 20s, that consist of two male coyotes, and two black human teenage boys.

The first grey coyote, whose name is Lloyd, wore a jersey jacket, wore tennis shoes, and blue jeans, he had hair between his ears, blue eyes, and sharp jaws.

The other, whose name is Joe, was wearing the same coat, only he was wearing green pants. He has green eyes, shorter hair between his ears, and a short-lined goatee on his chin, tennis shoes on his feets, and has sharper jaws than the first one.

The first dark-skinned teenager, whose name is Damon, had shorter black hair, brown eyes with the shades covering it, and has a bit of sideburns on both his cheeks.

He wore a black designed jacket, dark pants, and tennis shoes.

The other dark-skinned teen, whose name was Dennis, was almost in the same article of clothing, except that he has shorter black pants on. His hair was cut short almost to the point of baldness, his eyes were a black color, and had a shorter goatee to his chin.

All were having a joyful conversation in their own profane manner, while a few half-naked female ladies were dancing upon the center stage nearby.

Momentarily, Fowlmouth checked his watch and grimaced in annoyance.

"What the fuck is taking them so long?" He muttered

All that was presence at the table shared glances to him upon his question.

"What the fuck is taking who so long?" Damon asked

Fowlmouth gazed up to them a bit in confusion, and then anticipation quickly framed his face before he spoke.

"Oh! Oh, I-I'm just waiting on a friend. He's coming over here pretty soon."

"Oh, yeah? Who are they?" Dennis asked

"Plucky and Buster."

Dennis nodded, but did a double take of surprise to Fowlmouth before speaking.

"Wait. Buster Bunny?"

Fowlmouth nodded, but grew confused by his expression.

"Yeah, why?"

"Isn't he playing '_Cinderella Rabbit_' right now with this vow thing?"

Fowlmouth shrugged both his shoulders at the thought before speaking.

"Well, technically, yeah. With a certain blunt of difference."

"Such as what?" Damon asked

"No white dress, no wigs, no feminine figure, no ruby red slipper, no bullshit like that."

Damon nodded impressively.

"Ah, _blunt._"

"Alright, look. Get rid of those strippers before they get here."

Dennis and Damon nodded before getting up from the seats and waltzing towards the stage to carry out the ordeal.

It took a while, but the two guys managed to do away with the strippers as they made their way back to the lounge seat while conversing in their own profane manner on a recent incident.

"Boy, did you check out her ass?" Damon asked

Literally, Dennis made a gesture for a picture of description before speaking.

"_This_ thick." He said while Damon chuckled. "I mean, I have never seen a girl's ass that thick in my whole fuckin' life, man."

Fowlmouth snickered and spoke.

"Yeah, you have."

As they both sat in their seat next to Joe and Lloyd, Dennis grimaced to Fowlmouth and spoke.

"And how do you know?"

"Trust me. You're not hard to figure out, brah."

Lloyd and Joe shrugged their shoulders.

"That's true." They both said in unison

"Hey, shut up!" Dennis said

All, except Dennis, started snickering inwardly. But Fowlmouth instantly halted when he caught sight of a bus stopping across the street.

As Fowlmouth resumed close observation, the bus departed to reveal Buster and Plucky on the sidewalk in an attempt to cross the streets to their position.

"Oh, shit. They're here." Fowlmouth said

All eyes fell to Fowlmouth in surprise before Joe spoke.

"They are?"

Fowlmouth nodded.

"Yeah. Listen, if you guys have any cigarettes with you, toss it. Don't ask me why. Just do it."

Dennis, Damon, Joe, and Lloyd exchanged glances to each other in confusion a bit before gazing Fowlmouth and nodding in response.

Ext.

Buster and Plucky were crossing the street while the cars were awaiting the change of the traffic lights.

During their walk, Buster was becoming increasingly worried on the issue of his medication while Plucky tried to no avail to calm him down.

"Buster, will you fucking calm down?"

"Plucky, I have to get my prescription for my medication." He said as they both were now on the sidewalk and approaching towards the designated area. "If I go pass the time line..."

"I know, I know. Listen, you have your doctor's cell phone number?"

"Yeah, why?"

As they halted in front of the restaurant, Plucky reached in his pocket, took out his cell phone, and then tossed it to Buster, who caught it with both hands.

"Call him. Tell him you'll be a little late on your prescription."

Quickly, he issued a look of shock to Plucky and spoke.

"Bullshit! Are you kidding me? Come on, I can't do that!"

Plucky groaned in annoyance.

"Look--"

"Plucky, I have to get that prescription _on time_. Did I--Did I mention a time line on this?"

Plucky nodded.

"Yeah, you did."

"Then you understand--"

"I understand that if you don't calm your nerves down, I'm gonna throw you down on that fuckin' street and let the cars flatten you to death."

Instantly, an expression of surprise framed his face directly to Plucky's soft glaring eyes before he scoffed with a sudden smile to his face.

"Nice."

Instantly, Plucky loosened his expression with a straight face and a smile before speaking.

"You think so?"

Buster nodded.

"Yeah. Just what I need to calm myself down."

Cockily, Plucky shrugged his shoulders.

"I try."

Buster nodded unconvincingly.

"Yeah, sure you did. You weren't really gonna throw me in the streets of roaming cars, were you?"

Defensively, he nodded.

"Of-Of course I was."

Shaking his head, Buster spoke.

"No, you weren't. You don't have the stomach for it. Besides, you wouldn't live with yourself if you did do it."

Plucky was about to speak on the matter, but instead, he sighed in defeat with his head hanging.

"You're right."

Smiling, Buster nodded.

"Of course I am." He said, smugly

Plucky chuckled inwardly.

"Come on, let's go inside."

Buster nodded.

"Okay. You sure it's safe?"

Instantly, Plucky sent a glare to Buster, who raised both his hands up defenselessly with a grin on his face.

"Just testing."

Without a single word, they both entered the place.

Int.

As soon as they entered, Buster did a close observation of the place. Then, he halted as he observed the stage, but was relieved that it was empty, which means no strippers.

Then, he took note of various customers in other lounges pleasurably smoking on cigarettes. Sighing, Buster shook his head in disgust. He just hopes that Fowlmouth and a couple of his friends won't display that kind of habit in front of him to alert his allergic reaction.

"Hey, guys, over here!"

Buster recognized that voice as Fowlmouth as Plucky dragged him along towards their lounge.

As soon as he did, Buster regarded every single one of Fowlmouth's friends.

Damon, Dennis, Lloyd, and Joe took note of it and issued smiles to their faces.

"Hey, _Cinderella!_" Lloyd jestered in greeting.

Instantly, Lloyd flinched from a slight jab he got from Joe upon that comment.

Buster creased his left brow a bit, but disregarded the issue for a while before he and Plucky took their seats.

The lounge was long, so it wasn't complicated to get a seat. Buster positioned himself next to where Joe, Lloyd, and Fowlmouth are seated while Plucky followed suit to where Damon and Dennis are positioned.

After they got comfortable, Plucky started on the conversation.

"So, what's on our agenda today?"

As the conversation began, Buster mentally disregarded it since it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with Plucky and Fowlmouth at this point.

While doing so, he started thinking about this vow he placed upon himself and what will happen if Babs ever found out.

A lot has gone through his mind of the most heinous things she could do to him.

(_Flashback_)

He pictured Babs with a flamethrower in hand, burning him alive while he screamed in pain. When she was done, she seized the torture while Buster's corpse, in cartoon-style fashion, was burnt to a crisp while his eyes were blinking.

(_Flashback Ends_)

He shuddered at that thought.

'_No way. She wouldn't go that far. Or could she?_'

It was a strong possibility. But then, another thought occurred to him.

(_Flashback_)

He pictured her with an anger-fueled look on her face. Burning flared eyes, grinding saliva-filled teeth, and an expression of mere death written on her face.

'_If I ever find out about this, I'll fucking kill you and send you straight to Hell, Buster Bunny_!!"

(_Flashback Ends_)

Buster flinched in fright from that thought. That was a possibility. In truth, he has seen Babs hysterical and crazy before. But the question was: _Will she even consider going that far if she ever found out the truth?_

"_Buster?_" A voice echoed

He didn't answer due to the fact that he was terrified to answer the question he was pondering.

He was so into his own thoughts that he didn't notice Plucky, Fowlmouth, and the others face staring at him with worries.

"Buster, you alright?" Plucky asked, his voice distorted

Then, as Plucky braced his left shoulder to shake him back to reality, Buster instantly shriek in fear, then, with quick reflex, threw a left punch to the green duck's face, literally knocking his beak off.

The beak flew and managed to smooth Lloyd directly on his lips.

Instantly, Lloyd yanked off the beak and threw it on the table while spitting the disgusting taste from his mouth.

As Buster breaths heavily with his teeth grinded, reality seeped into the rabbit's mind as Plucky grew an annoyed expression on his face while the others, except Lloyd, laughed hysterically at the display.

Momentarily, Plucky's beak, which was positioned on the table, spoke.

"Yeah, very funny. Very fucking funny."

After wiping his face off, Lloyd spoke.

"Buster, watch where you hit that disgusting beak."

Instantly, Plucky, who was highly offended by that comment, snatched his beak and positioned it back in his rightful place.

"Hey!" Plucky retorted to Lloyd before Fowlmouth interjected while halting his laughter.

"Guys, guys, come on. That's enough." He said before gazing to Buster. "Buster, you alright, man?"

Although witnessing the display the entire time without interrupting, Buster gazed Fowlmouth for a moment with a hint of confusion and spoke.

"Huh?"

As Plucky positioned himself back to his back, Fowlmouth spoke.

"I said, are you okay?"

Silence a bit, Buster spoke.

"Uh, yeah. I'm...I'm okay."

After a while of silence, they nodded and resumed their daily routine.


	8. The Vow Part 8

Int.

(**Therapist Office**)

"I'm not okay." Buster stated while shaking his head. "I'm _not_ okay."

It has been later in the afternoon that Buster was finally able to make it to his therapist's office while trying to avoid as many females as possible. By the time, he got there, he made himself comfortable on the couch and wasted little time on his frantic compliant while Hampton was constantly trying to calm him down and catch up with him.

"Just calm down, Buster. Now what's the—"

"My medication! (Tic) I-I lost it! Hammy, I want—(Tic)—I need another prescription."

To say that Buster is frantic was an understatement, but Hampton understood the cause. He was off his medication. And without it, he could possibly lose control of himself through vocal tics and eventually pass out.

He would've had the prescriptions out at the moment, but he needed to calm the blue bunny down before anything medically serious could happen to him.

"Buster," He started, calmly. "Ease yourself, okay?"

Buster, who was momentarily issuing heavy breathing from his frantic state, has finally managed to ease his breathing. Slowly closing his eyes, he issued a deep breath before Hampton spoke.

"You calm?"

Silence, Buster swallowed a bit of saliva and spoke.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, listen, I didn't bring my prescription pads with me." He said while Buster looked upon him in shock from the news. "But if you'll give me an hour, maybe an hour in a half, I can get it and come back here in no time. Okay?"

Silence, Buster loosened the expression and issued a slight nod in response.

"Okay. In the meantime, you need a little relaxation to calm your nerves and get your mind off of sex for a while. So I got a personal masseuse in the other room to help you out."

An expression of surprise quickly etched on his face, Buster slowly sat up on the couch with his gaze to his therapist.

"Whoa, ho-hold on a second. A masseuse?"

"Buster, relax. She knows about everything you're going through right now. The best thing for you to do is to let her do her job. She's aware that if she falls out of line, she'll be dismissed. So no worries."

Silence, Buster eased himself in a measure of calm before nodding in response.

With a smile, Hampton nodded.

"Alright, you go on ahead inside and enjoy your relaxation. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

As Hampton made his leave, Buster stood up from the couch and approach the adjacent room. At first, he grew hesitant to approach towards the room, but an amount of courage has seeped its way into his being before he made his entrance.

The room was dark, but Buster could clearly see a single chair and a long vertical bed right in front of it. He also took notes of two couches on opposite sides and a pair of vases in the same order.

As he made his slow approach, the light slowly and automatic dimmed on while the blue bunny surveyed his surroundings. No one was in sight, but he could swear that someone might be watching him at the moment.

As he made his way towards the vertical bed, he saw a note of it that reads, '_Take off your shirt and pant and make yourself comfortable._'

Slightly perplexed by the note, Buster did so nonetheless as he, after removing his shirt and pant, lies stomach-first on the bed while his face was placed on the donut-shaped cushion.

With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes while laying in wait. Suddenly, he slightly flinched when he felt two hands rubbing softly against his rib sections.

As a result, Buster nearly shivered as he fluttered his eyes to a close. Then, the hands made its way to his shoulders before massaging them, issuing a soft moan from the blue bunny.

Then, he heard a voice to his left ear.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Buster." The voice whispered, seductively

Then, Buster issued a slight gasp of shock. He recognized the voice, the French accent. He wanted to move, but the touch on his body was alluring and relaxing.

But luckily for the blue bunny, he didn't have to move. For the face of the mysterious masseuse was presented to Buster, who was both shocked and surprised upon seeing someone that he'd never suspect.

"Fifi?" He wondered softly.

Masseuse Therapist Fifi Le Fume issued a smile to the blue bunny before nodding in response.

Buster's mouth was held ajar, unable to speak a word as Fifi kept her seductive smile and spoke.

"Are you ready for an hour in a half of relaxation?"

But Buster's mouth was held ajar and was unable to speak as Fifi took that as a positive '_Yes_' and proceeded with the therapy.

Instantly, Buster flinched with a slight gasp issuing from his mouth upon a firm touch on his lower back section that indicates a nerve.

"Relax." Fifi cooed seductively

Although his breath slightly shivered from the experience, Buster managed to speak.

"J-J-Just watch yourself back there, will ya?"

Fifi nodded.

"Oh, I know. I know. Now, relax. And in your calm and steady stature, you will imagine yourself onto a beach. A nice, warm beach."

The soothing words of the female skunkette were almost hypnotic enough for Buster to slowly shut his eyes while her soothing voice echoed in the background.

Then, Buster's mind wandered into its imaginative state as he opened his eyes and found himself on the beach. A nice, warm beach just as his masseuse indicated.

He was in awe at his surroundings as he was wearing a bathing suit and was seated on a relaxing chair. He soon noticed sunglasses on a small table on his left side.

Picking them up, he firmly placed the shades over his eyes before resting his arm on the armrest of the chair.

As if on command, a glass of martini appeared in his hand as he observed the drink before taking a sip of the drink.

All the while, he lay back in his chair in a calm, relaxing stature while outside of his imaginative episode, his masseuse was softly and tenderly working him from up his back to down his feet.

The whole experience almost aroused the skunkette at some point. But mentally reminded herself that the whole point of the exercise was to keep him calm and tame him from sensual desires.

But all in all, she loved this part of her job. It's what keeps her spirit up.

As she resumed the exercise, she halted upon the clicking of the door. She looked and saw Hampton closing the door and approaching her position with a prescription paper in his hand.

Hampton looked down at the relaxing blue bunny and smiled while Fifi did likewise.

"How is he?"

"It's like he's sleeping like a baby."

Nodding, he spoke.

"Good. Wake him up. I'm ready for his prescription."

Fifi nodded in response before leering closing to Buster's ears and spoke.

"By ze time I count to three, you will return back to reality. One…Two…Three."

As if on cue, Buster's eyes cringed before loosening as he fluttered his eyes open while yawning from his wake.

As he sat upright on the bed, he flexed his body up from every angle. By the time he was done, he took note of Hampton and smiled.

"Hey, Hammy."

Hampton smiled.

"Hi. Like the workout?"

Buster nodded.

"Very relaxing."

"Good." He said before handing Buster the prescription paper.

Naturally, Buster takes the paper.

"You have any other problems, don't hesitate to call." Hampton said, giving Buster his calling card, while the blue bunny grew confused upon him giving hi another card. "Just in case you lose this one."

Snickering, Buster smiled.

"Thanks."

As Buster got up from the bed, he turned to Fifi, who was standing next to him moments ago with a smile to her face.

With a smile, Buster extended his hand to her.

"Thank you."

Silence, with the smile intact, Fifi took his hand.

"Welcome."

Then, Buster was unprepared for what happened next. Fifi yanked him forward and, while releasing his hand, braced both her hands to his face, and then closed her eyes before issuing a soft, yet lustful smooch to his lips.

Hampton chuckled upon this as Fifi moaned from the pleasurable lip-lock while Buster grew stunned.

Slowly, she released the kiss before slowly opening her seductive eyes. She giggled upon the reaction on Buster's face and spoke while the blue bunny momentarily got out of his shock to look her in the eyes.

"Let try zis again next time, yes?"

Silence, in spite of his expression, Buster issued a slight nod.

"Y-Yeah, su-sure."

As her smile widened, the masseuse therapist released the embraced on his face as she allowed Hampton and Buster to make their leave.

As soon as they were back in the office, Buster issued a deep sigh as Hampton noticed and smiled.

"For the sake of doctor-patient privileges, I won't even ask how it was. However, if her treatment worked, then I would recommend that you would use this to your advantage at sleep. Let's just hope that it helps gets you through the week."

Buster nodded.

"I hope so too." He said before issuing his gaze to Hampton. "Thank you."

Hampton nodded in response.

"Until next time. And remember, no overdosing."


	9. The Vow Part 9

Int.

Day Five – (**Buster's Burrow**)

Buster yawned in his wake as the morning came. It has been two days and the blue bunny was miraculously at ease with himself. And he had his masseuse to thank for that.

During the course of two days, he had managed to avoid sex entirely. Most importantly, he managed to avoid Babs and her attempt at getting his attention.

Mentally, he felt sorry for trying to avoid her, but with the vow in effect, he was left with no choice. Hopefully, the vow would be over by the end of the seventh day and by the beginning of his birthday, he would apologize and explain everything to her.

Both Buster and Plucky has managed to hang out on a regular basis. But the green duck was completely unaware of the treatment that was given to the blue bunny.

As far as Plucky knew, his blue friend was only there for the prescription on his medication. That was it. The fact that Buster kept the masseuse therapy treatment a secret was apparent.

He didn't want anyone to know about it, especially Plucky. For if he knew, he would easily capitalize on it in a forceful effort to break his vow and win the bet.

Mentally, he was graceful with the doctor-patient privileges rule. The only people that knew about the treatment are those that attended at the office. Specifically, Hampton, Buster, and the masseuse therapist, Fifi Le Fume.

And Buster tends to keep it that way until the week was over. Right now, he was in the middle of taking his morning medication, which he managed to receive the following day after his therapy, since the bottle indicates one each day.

Next, he decided to take a shower. After he was done, he decided to eat breakfast and watch television.

Since the treatment, Buster wasn't worried about watching television and the dreams eventually stopped as a result. He often wonders what has started those dreams in the first place, but shrugged it off for now.

It's the past two days now and he was well. In fact, he has never been better.

Int.

(**Coffee Shop – 12:35PM**)

Plucky was seated at a table sipping at his coffee while Fowlmouth, who was momentarily savoring his beverage, was seated across from him..

All the while, they were into their daily conversation and some of the talk was directed towards Buster and his behavior over the past two days.

Both grew suspicious about it, but then disregarded the issue due to the fact that it was probably the results of his medication.

Upon that fact, they steered the conversation away from Buster and into a different subject. While doing so, both have failed to notice a female blue bunny entering the coffee shop.

With her ears casted backwards, her attire of choice was a tank top that leaves her slender shoulders bare and her breasts covered, a blue jean skirt, and sandals on her feet.

Carrying a purse over her right shoulder, she got herself in line while she wait for her turn to order.

Meanwhile, Plucky picked up his mug and started to sip his drink when he halted upon a somewhat familiar face that he saw.

Placing his mug down, he squinted his eyes to get a closer inspection of her before Fowlmouth took note of this.

"Yo, Plucky, what is it?"

Plucky gestured with his head to indicate to Fowlmouth of the female bunny's presence.

"That girl over there."

Fowlmouth looked behind him to find a female blue bunny waiting in line. But he didn't see anything of interest about her as he shrugged his shoulders and looked back to Plucky, who, in turn, looked back to him.

"What about her?"

"I don't know. She kinda looks like the girl that Buster was talking to back at the bar in New York."

"You sure about that? Maybe it's the wrong girl."

After a while of silent thinking, Plucky got up from his seat and approached towards the female blue bunny's position.

Meanwhile, the feminine bunny was almost to the front counter and before she could reach for her purse, she quickly took note of Plucky approaching and halting next to her.

With a soft smile, she spoke.

"Hello."

Plucky returned the gesture in kind.

"Hi. I don't suppose we've met." He said before extending his hand. "My name is Plucky. Plucky Duck."

With the smile intact, the female bunny took his hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Jasmine Bunny."

Plucky issued a curt nod and spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Jasmine. Listen, I was wondering. By any chance, have you met a Buster Bunny in a bar about a couple of days ago in New York?"

Jasmine creased an eyebrow upon the comment, but spoke nonetheless.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Why?"

"Nothing. I just had to be sure. I mean, me and friends of mine were sitting across from that table when you two were talking."

Jasmine almost grew suspicious by the comment before Plucky realized his mistake and quickly spoke on the matter.

"But don't—But don't get me wrong. We're not stalkers or anything. Just a measure of curiosity."

Silence, Jasmine loosened her expression before she and Plucky said their friendly goodbyes to each other.

Afterwards, Plucky went back and took his seat across from Fowlmouth, who witnessed the entire scenery and was anxious to know.

"Well?"

Silence, Plucky scoffed, but it turned into a chuckle of amusement as he spoke.

"That's her. That's the girl that Buster was talking to back in New York."

Surprised, Fowlmouth looked back at the girl, and then back at Plucky.

"No shit?"

Plucky smiled and shook his head.

"No shit." He said before reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.

Fowlmouth took note of this and before Plucky could dial a number, he quickly halted the green duck from doing so.

Slightly surprised by the reaction, Plucky issued his gaze to Fowlmouth.

"You calling Buster?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"He's on his meds right now. You tell him about this, he'll go on overload."

"But he's gonna find out eventually."

Fowlmouth nodded.

"Exactly. Not telling him is a good thing. He gives in to temptation, you win the bet, right?"

Silence, Plucky grew into thought, and then issued a wide smile before nodding.

"Alright." He said before placing his cellular phone in his pocket.

While doing so, his expression grew of worry upon the current condition of his friend if this were to go a bit far.

'_I just hope it doesn't get too out of hand._'


	10. The Vow Part 10

Ext.

(**1:25 PM**)

Elsewhere, as day five progresses, Buster was waltzing the sidewalk with an easily calm expression on his face. And nothing deterred that expression from his face, not even the presence of beautifully attracted females whether they are humans or toons.

Right now, he was headed over to the delicatessen for an afternoon snack and refreshment. However, he didn't get far before he halted upon the sight of Babs, who appeared to be walking by his right side but halted her stop as soon as he did.

Both were silence for a while before Buster finally had the energy to speak.

"Hey, Babsy, what's up?"

From the outside, Babs was issuing a joyful smile, but from the inside, she was devoid of emotion. The reason being is that for the second time, Buster has managed to avoid her for two days straight without so much as a phone call.

And upon that simple fact, Babs grew suspicious about her blue friend's behavior as of late. It was almost as if he was hiding something, but she didn't know what it was.

Regardless, she decided not to question him on his whereabouts, not yet. Instead, she issued an expression of greeting towards Buster and responded.

"Nothing. What's up with you?" She asked

Mentally, she expected Buster to be hesitant on his choice of words, but the blue bunny just shrugged his shoulders and spoke.

"Nothing. Just going to the deli for a snack. You want to come?"

Babs almost flinched upon the proposal, but halted herself from doing so and nodded in response.

With a smile, Buster took her hand while they both started off to the deli.

Int.

(**Delicatessen – 1:30PM**)

Five minutes later, the two rabbits arrived at the delicatessen and wasted little time in ordering their snacks.

The snack orders consist of two plain donuts, a coffee, and a sandwich for Buster while Babs ordered pretty much the same except that she had carrot juice instead of coffee.

But the simple fact that the blue bunny favored coffee was a surprise to her, which ultimately led to her suspicion. _Since when has Buster taken a liking to coffee instead of carrot juice?_ That was the question on her mind. But she disregarded it because right now, she was having her blue friend all to herself at the moment.

Momentarily, they have gotten their snacks before they approached and sat at a nearby table. Upon doing so, they ate their snacks in silence, neither exchanging words towards each other at the moment.

Babs, however, kept her pondering gaze to Buster without so much as altering her expression to suspicion to keep from the blue bunny's notice.

Aside from the change in beverage, she was wondering why Buster would invite her to a deli of all places for a snack. As memory served her, a few days ago, she noticed that he has been avoiding for nearly four days straight. But the question remains: _Why? _

In the first two day absent, he mentioned to her about the therapy that he was in for his medication on his condition. To her, it doesn't take two days for that to happen. All he needed to do was get a prescription from his therapist, go to the pharmacy for the medication, and that was it, one day. The fact that he was absent on the second day prompted her suspicion. And thinking back, he didn't pretty much finish his explanation on his whereabouts on the second day before his doorbell ranged, which prompts yet another suspicion. 

And now another two day absent has been issued, which begs the questions aching in her mind: _What was Buster doing these past few days? And why was he avoiding her?_

She knew that he was giving up sex for a week, which begs another question: _Why?_

Then, Babs felt a sudden pain to her cranial skull as she strongly grimaced and caressed her temple a bit while Buster took note of this with slight concern.

"You alright, Babsy?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just a headache, that's all."

"Mm, maybe you should take a headache pill."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Listen, can I take a rain check on this meal?"

Buster was about to speak, but halted upon a sight that he saw that shocked him to the core.

Through the clear window, he could see, from up far, a feminine blue bunny waltzing the sidewalk across the street.

"Oh, hell, no."

Upon hearing his comment, Babs, who shook her head from the constant throbbing, looked to Buster, who quickly issued his gaze forward with an innocent smile on his face.

"What'd you say?" She asked

"Uh, I mean, yeah, no, ra-rain check is fine. L-Let me help you up."

Babs nearly grew suspicious upon his sudden reaction, yet she has little time to deal with it due to the constant throbbing in her head as Buster helped her to her feet.

Ext.

Afterwards, Buster decided to waltz Babs home while carefully trying his best to keep from looking out across the street or directing any suspicion from his pink girlfriend.

As they got to her burrow hole in the forest, Babs instructed Buster to stop while she started her way inside her burrow hole. All the while, her blue friend watched with concern.

"You know, maybe after you take the pill, you might want to get some rest or something."

Babs halted and looked up to Buster while examining the expression on his face. It was no surprise to her that he was concerned about her, which was flattering, but she couldn't shake the fact that he was hiding something from her at the moment.

_'Yeah, you'd like that shit, wouldn't you?_' Her thoughts bitterly replied

But needlessly to say, the whole mind trip was giving her a literal headache at this point so she's going to need the rest.

She nodded.

"I'll do that, thanks." She said before descending down her burrow hole while Buster made his departure towards the outside of the forest.

Throughout the walk, his thoughts were going frantic. _Was that Jasmine across the street? And if it was, what was she doing here in Acme Acres?_

Those were the questions on his mind at this point. But regardless, he managed to calm himself a bit from the stress.

"Romance can be such a fucking bitch." He muttered as he resumed his walk.

* * *

A/N: **Sorry for the late updates and the short chap. I was pretty much preoccupied with other stories and real-life events. All and all, thank you reviewers for staying with the story. And thank you rock raider on providing the help, appreciate it. Anyway, keep on the lookout. Ciao!**


	11. The Vow Part 11

Int.

(**Day Five – Buster's Burrow – 1:50PM**)

As day five resumes progress, Buster was in his burrow and upon arrival, he started towards the bathroom for his medication, but was quickly reminded that he has already taken one that morning, which was the reason why he has halted himself from that attempt.

As he placed the medicine back in the cabinet, he took a deep breath as a measure of calm before making his way out the bathroom.

As he did so, he wasted little time in getting on the phone to alert his therapist of the situation in regards to what he has witnessed that afternoon.

Int.

Meanwhile, erotic moaning was heard from the other room as Therapist Hampton Pig and Masseuse Therapist Fifi Le Fume were on the couch.

Specifically, Fifi was down on her hands and knee moaning in an amount of pleasure while Hampton, who was keeping her soft tail at bay with his left hand and her buttock with his right, was constantly thrusting into her.

All the while, they were both moaning from the sensual pleasure emanating from around them without a sound to disturb them. That was, until the phone started to ring from the other side.

Hampton managed to ignore the first ring, but had to halt his thrusting upon the second ring as he and Fifi halted their lovemaking and started breathing heavily upon the sensual experience while the phone constantly rings.

"Ze phone is ringing, sweetheart."

Hampton nodded while exiting from her and redoing his pants.

"Yeah, I know."

Luckily, the therapist's session for his patient wasn't for another two hours, which gives him pretty much '_playtime_' with Fifi.

As Fifi stayed on the couch, Hampton got from the couch, but not before halting and turning halfway so his gaze from his left eye was to the skunkette while a smile was plastered on his face.

"I'll be back." He replied in an imitation of Schwarzenegger, which issued a sensual giggle from the skunkette.

Afterwards, Hampton made it to his office and answered his ringing phone.

"Hello, this is Doctor-slash-Therapist Hampton Pig. I'm currently on break, but if you're making an appointment—"

"_Hampton…_" The voice on the other line spoke before Hampton resumed without acknowledgment.

"—please inform my secretary of the development. My--"

"_Hampton…_"

"—session hours are between 3:00PM in the afternoon to—"

"_7:00PM in the evening._" The voice mocked before bellowing in frustration. "_HAMPTON!!_"

Hampton flinched and inched himself away from the phone upon a blow of wind issuing to his ear.

After regaining himself, he placed the receiver back to his ear and spoke with a hint of confusion on his face.

"Who is this?"

"_N-No, y-you know who this is?_"

"Actually, I don't due to the hot air blowing hard up against my ear like that."

"_Sorry about that. It's me, Buster._"

Hampton issued a groan of annoyance upon the name.

"Buster, why are you calling here?"

"_You're my therapist._"

"No, on the job, I'm your therapist. Off the job, I'm your friend and as your friend right now, I got a little tip for you: _Do not call me when I'm off the job and on my break._ Now I'm going to hang up."

"_No, No, No, Hampton, listen to me. I saw her._"

"Babs?"

"_No, Jasmine!_"

Hampton issued another groan of annoyance upon the news.

"Buster, have you learned nothing from my masseuse? If you are starting to experience these dreams again—"

"_It was NOT a dream! I saw her in person!_" Buster's voice practically shouted from the other line as Hampton grew surprised upon the news.

"What? You mean she's here? In Acme Acres?"

"_Yes_! _Hammy, what'll I do?_"

Hampton grew in silence while coming into a careful train of thought for his blue friend's problem.

"_Hampton?_"

"I'm thinking."

Int.

(**Buster's Burrow**)

It was an overwhelming, yet dreading wait of silence for the blue bunny as he paced back and forth on the floor while awaiting his therapist's answer.

The whole experience was nerving to the blue bunny, but he managed to ease himself as best he can in order to stay calm.

"_Buster?_" Hampton's voice came on the other line as Buster halted his pace.

"Yeah?"

"_Stay home._"

Before Buster could even issue an expression, Hampton intervened.

"_Do not go anywhere, just stay home._"

"B-But what do I do?"

"_To start, you can use my masseuse's treatment to calm yourself down. I won't be feeling any better if someone were to find your dead corpse on the floor upon overdose of the medication. Speaking of which, you did take only __**one**__ today, did you?_"

Buster nodded.

"Yeah, no, I did. Had it been for the reminder, I would've overdosed a few minutes ago."

"_Thank God for the memories. I'm gonna hang up now, so don't go anywhere, okay?_"

Buster nodded.

"Okay."

"And Buster?"

"Yeah?"

"_Take this little reminder into account: __**If you ever, in any other day, call me off the job during my break, then I won't have to worry about the medications doing you in. I'll kill you myself.**__ And don't think I won't find you because trust me when I say this: __**I know where you live.**__ You understand that?_"

Buster grew hesitant to speak upon his friend's ominous words, but regained himself and spoke.

"Uh, y-yeah, understood."

"_Alright, see you around._"

"You too."

As Buster hung up the phone, he issued a sigh of relief, but then grew a bit discomfort upon his friend's ominous words to him over the phone.

"Shit. He seriously needs to get laid." He muttered before making himself comfortable on his bed.

Int.

(**Babs' Burrow – 3:00PM**)

Babs, who long since got over her headache upon an hour's rest, was seated comfortably on her couch and was on the phone with Shirley while relating to her of the strange incidents that has been transpiring with her boyfriend that lead her to the frustration that she was in at the moment.

"I-I don't-I don't know, Shirley. But somehow, I get this feeling that he's hiding something from me at this point. I mean, first, he issued a bet to give up sex for a week to gain the amount of ten measly dollars, that much I understand. What I don't understand is why. Then, I find out, thanks to you, that he was in a gay bar with a couple of drags."

As Babs halted, she started breathing heavily from her speech.

"_Babs, calm down. Cleanse your breathing._" Shirley spoke from the other line.

It took a couple of seconds, but Babs has managed to ease her breathing a bit.

"I'm calm."

"_Good._"

But, as Shirley suspected, the pink bunny's calm didn't pretty much last that long before the frustration returned. Luckily, her waterfowl friend on the other end was able to catch on every word.

"Oh, and here's the kicker: _The four day avoidance!_"

"_Four days?_"

"Yeah, four days. He has been able to avoid me in the period of four days, that's two days apiece. In the first half of two days, I confronted him about it, and then he gave me the answer by mentioning his therapist. Now I'm a rational bunny, okay? I take his condition very seriously, and yes, I buy the story. But I have common sense to know that it does not take two days to issue medication for yourself."

"_Yeah, I'll have to, like, agree with you on that part. But where was he on the second day?_"

"That's what I asked him. And he hesitated for a minute before there was a knock at my door. But before I could answer it, the phone ranged."

"_Ohh._"

"Yeah, so he left for a minute leaving me behind."

"_And you decided to liven up the place as a part of your scheme._"

Babs nodded.

"Yeah. And I don't think I have to remind you what happened after that, which was also strange."

"_The shaking of the hand. Really strange._"

"Yeah, like I'm a fucking guy. And then, another two days has passed until I finally caught up with him this morning on the sidewalk."

"_Oh, God, Babs, you didn't lose it in front of him, did you?_"

"I almost did, but thanks God I had self-control at the moment. But there's something else that caught my interest, Shirl."

"_What?_"

"The facial expression on his face. See, in the first half of the two days, he was all hesitant and nervous and all, but in the second half, he was in this calm stature like something was lifted off his chest for a moment."

"_Really?_" Shirley's voice spoke with a hint of surprising awe in it.

"Yeah. And, mentally, that freaked me out a bit. I mean, one moment, he was hesitant and nervous, and the next, he's calm. I can understand his therapy, but goddamn! And to top that off, he-he invited me for a snack at the delicatessen of all places."

"_How is that strange?_"

"He's been avoiding me for the past four days. How is that _not_ strange?"

"_Hmm, you totally got me there._"

"Yeah, but it gets stranger with only one word: '_Coffee._'"

"_Coffee?_"

"Yeah. If memory serves me correctly, we rabbits drink carrot juice. Since when has he ever taken a liking to coffee? I mean, my mind was racking with questions at the moment during that little incident."

"_And I'm guessing that all that hard thinking gave you a migraine._"

Babs nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks goodness I had a few headache pills."

"_So, what are you gonna do now?_"

Before Babs could speak, a knock was at her door, which caught her attention.

"Could you hold on a second, Shirl? Someone's at my door."

"_Sure._"

As Babs placed down on the side, she went to her door and opened it to find the unrecognizable face of a feminine blue bunny at her doorstep.

Babs creased her left eyebrow upon the sight of her as both their eyes met for a while in silence.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Um, yes, I was wondering if you could provide me with some directions."

"Directions?"

"Yeah, I was looking for a _Victoria Secrets_ place and got myself lost around here."

Babs couldn't help but issue a snicker of amusement from her breath upon the situation that this mysterious female bunny was in.

"Yeah, that happens to a lot of people nowadays."

"Heh, tell me about it."

Babs cleared her throat before providing the specific directions to her by use of hand signals. It took a couple of seconds, but she was eventually done as the female bunny issued a smile and nodded.

"Okay, thanks for the directions, Ms., uh…"

"Babs Bunny."

"Babs Bunny. Nice name." She complimented before extending her hand. "My name is Jasmine Bunny. Please to meet you."

Babs took her hand and nodded with a smile to her face.

"Likewise. Jasmine is kind of a nice name, too."

"Thanks. Listen, I have to go. Maybe we could meet each other again sometime."

With the smile intact, Babs shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. You never know. See you around, Jasmine."

Jasmine issued a curt nod.

"You too, Babs."

Jasmine turned and made her way to the ladder and out the burrow while Babs watched her departure with the smile intact to her face.

_'Wow. She seems nice._' Her thoughts replied

Eventually, she closed her door and went back to her phone while sitting back on the couch.

"You still there, Shirl?"

"_Still here. What happened?_"

"Oh, nothing. Just a nice girl who wanted directions."

"_Oh? Who was she?_"

"She said her name was Jasmine."

"_Nice name._"

"That's what I said."

"_Mmm. Anyway, back to the question. What are you gonna do now?_"

Silence issued from Babs as she was in her train of thought at the moment. Truth be told, she didn't know what to do at this point. Then, she thought back on the explanation that Buster provided to her.

With a sigh escaping her breath, Babs spoke.

"I'm gonna have to go to his therapist."

"_His therapist? Babs, you do know_—"

"Y-Yeah, I know about doctor-patient privileges. But I want answers, alright? And if Buster isn't gonna squeal, then maybe his therapist will."

A sigh was issued from Shirley on the other line, which Babs acknowledged.

"_I totally hope you know what you're doing._"

Babs issued a sigh of annoyance upon the speech.

"Of course I know what I'm doing. It'll be okay. Trust me, the last thing I wanna do is go crazy on this guy."

* * *

A/N: **_Phew! Another update and another thanks to Rock Raider for the help. Keep a lookout for next chappies. Ciao!_**


	12. The Vow Part 12

Int.

(**Therapist Office – 3:30PM**)

Therapist Hampton Pig was just finishing up his round with a male human patient. As the patient took the recommended prescription, he gave the therapist his gratitude.

The therapist issued a nod in response to his gratitude before the patient made his leave from his office.

Instantly, the intercom on the therapist's desk chimed to life. Approaching towards his desk, Hampton pressed a button on his intercom and spoke.

"Yes?"

"_Sir, your patient's here._" His secretary on the other line replied

Confusion was etched on the therapist's face upon the news.

"Ms. Avery, that can't be possible. I don't have a new patient due in for another thirty minutes."

"_Excuse me, Ms., you can't_—"

Suddenly, to the therapist startle, his front door slammed opened and the sight of Babs Bunny at the doorway caught his surprising gaze. The ominous glare in her eyes was piercing at the therapist, who almost flinched in fright upon the gaze before regaining himself to speak.

"Babs, what are you doing here? You have to make an app—"

"Stow it, Hammy. We need to talk, and I mean right now."

"Like I said, you need an appointment."

"And I said, _Stow it!_" She said, nearly shouting before making her approach and halted at the front of his desk. "I didn't come here to talk about me. Alright? I came here to talk about a certain patient of yours by the name of Buster Bunny."

"What about him?" He asked while rearranging the items on his desk.

"What about him?!" She repeated. "He has been acting strange over the pass four days. And in two separate days, he came here. My question to you is this: _Why?_ Because, correct me if I'm wrong, but a therapist's job is to—"

"Don't tell me the definition of my job, Babs. I'm a therapist _and_ a doctor."

"Right. Yeah. You're a doctor who provides prescription to patients for medications. Take Buster, for example. He has this little condition of his and he automatically comes to you for medicine should he run empty."

Hampton shook his head.

"No, No, No. He doesn't come to me for medication. Just a prescription. The pharmacy provides the medications he needs." He corrected.

Babs issued a sigh from her breath.

"Fine, whatever. But you're also a therapist who help people with their problems, right?"

Hampton nodded.

"In a sensible word, yes."

"Okay. So, let me ask you something. Does Buster have a problem?"

"What makes you think he has a problem?"

"He has been acting strange lately and has been avoiding me for four days straight now. To me, _that's_ a problem. I wanna know why."

"Yeah, Babs, you know my policy. I have a clear moral obligation to keep that conversation between my patient and myself. That is all. The last thing that I want to do is betray that kind of trust."

Clenching her left fist, Babs envisioned herself grabbing the fabric of the therapist's shirt and forcing the answers from him, which, upon that vision, was almost tempted to do. But refrained herself from doing so. He was right and she understood his position at that point. If he were to break a doctor-patient vow, it could mean his job and the last thing that she wanted was that on her conscience.

Easing herself in a measure of calm, Babs took a deep breath.

"Okay, fine. You're right. It's just that I'm worried about him, you know? And I really wanna—"

"Babs, Babs, the best thing that you can do for him at this time is to leave him be. Let him tell you in his own way when he's ready, okay? Because the last thing he needs right now is pressure and pestering him for answers isn't going to help much."

Once again, she mentally had to admit that he's right. And taking into consideration to Buster's condition, it would have been foolish for her to rush into this at the moment.

With an agreeable nod, she and Hampton said their goodbyes before she made her leave. As soon as she did, the therapist issued a sigh of relief upon the outcome of the incident before he noticed Fifi exiting the other room with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked

Hampton nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine _and_ in one piece."

Loosening her expression, Fifi nodded softly.

"I take it zat was Babs."

Hampton creased an eyebrow upon the comment.

"So you saw."

Fifi issued a curt nod.

"And heard."

"Ah."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know. I just hope that Buster could last two more days left at home without having to see the person that he kept seeing in his dreams."

"I read ze reports. Her name is Jasmine, no?"

"Yeah. He told me that he saw her in person this morning and the only advice that I could give to him was to stay home and use the treatment you gave him."

"Oh."

"The only problem is that Babs doesn't know about this. And knowing her, she's liable to stop by his place and provide him with an activity to do in the outside area."

"So you're worried zat if he sees Jasmine again, it'll cause a lot of trouble?"

Hampton nodded while his gaze diverted downward with an expression of worry.

"Yep. I just hope that he doesn't overdose on his medication as a result to that. I wouldn't live with myself if that were to happen."

"Hampton…" Fifi started before approaching towards his position from the doorway with a stern, sympathetic expression on her face.

As soon as she got there, she placed her right hand on his left shoulder while his worried gaze diverted to her.

"Don't worry. He's going to be okay. Besides, he got my treatment to do in case zese kind of things happen."

Silence, Hampton issued a smile to his face.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Fifi nodded before a seductive smile and a lustful expression masked her face.

"Now before ze thirty minutes is up ffor your next patient, shall we continue what we have started?"

In recognition to that expression, Hampton issued a wicked grin from his mouth.

"Goddamn, I thought you'd never asked."

Instantly, with both arms, he held Fifi up, bridal style, and carried her into the next room while the skunkette issued a delightful giggle in the background before Hampton closed the door behind them.

* * *

A/N: **_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Hopefully, I could somewhat issue a long one when given a chance. Anyway, keep on the lookout. Ciao!_**


	13. The Vow Part 13

Int.

(**Buster's Burrow – Day Seven – 9:30AM**)

_Two days. _

Another two days has passed and Buster was still occupied in his burrow, laying back first on his bed with his blue ears cast to the sides while his red-cracked eyes stared the ceiling.

A weary expression was plastered on his face as a result of what has transpired throughout his two day absent from the outside world.

Throughout the first day, after having talked to his therapist, he spent a couple of hours watching television and eating leftover foods. And when there wasn't any left, he ordered take-out meals.

Then, by the time he has gone to bed to end the first day, the erotic dreams re-entered his subconscious again.

From that point on, it became obvious that the medication was wearing off from his system and with his frantic mind fixed on his medication, he merely forgotten about his masseuse's treatment.

So as soon as he woke up among the second day, he wasted little time in going for his medicine cabinet.

But the only thing that he didn't count on was Plucky unexpectedly showing up by his place. And before he could even take a pill, the green duck halted him from that attempt, which became a surprise to Buster at some point.

When he asked the green duck for an explanation upon his actions, Plucky stated that he did what he did to prevent an overdose to which Buster, in annoyance, groaned and rolled his eyes before informing his green friend that he has already obtained that knowledge of the overdose from his therapist about some time ago.

But regardless, Plucky advised against taking the medication at this time. Instead, he provided an alternate remedy for him. A small wrapped cigarette joint known in the medical department as _Medical Marijuana,_ something that became a shocking surprise to the blue bunny.

While Buster protested to the idea due to the fact that it only works for people with retinal problems, Plucky pleaded that he should at least inhale the substance just once to see if it'll keep his mind off the dreams.

Reluctantly, he gave in to the green duck's proposal and took the item. At first, he grew hesitant before placing the item in his mouth while Plucky provided the fire.

Afterwards, the blue bunny took his first drag and exhaled the smoke while Plucky watched before the effect took place. As a result of the effect, his two eyes instantly dilated to a color mixture of red and white while they were spinning in a clockwise fashion.

And throughout that time, Buster found himself in a hallucinating state, hearing old seventies to eighties music while seeing a desert hill of breast and nipples. And upon that sight, the blue bunny grew hypnotized. The only thing that was missing at this point was a handful to naked females and before he could catch sight of his first one, he passed out into blackness.

It took Plucky at least two minutes to get him back on the bed before issuing him some water. Afterwards, his green friend asked what has happened, but Buster grew unresponsive at that point.

In fact, every time Buster heard voices, they were distorted, which, to Plucky's guess, was a possible side effect of the marijuana.

Regardless, the worried green duck was able to provide Buster some extra water, which was enough to return the blue bunny back to reality.

Afterwards, he asked the question to Buster on what has happened and this time the blue bunny answered his question in regards to his experience of the drug.

Upon that news, Plucky grew in surprise. Even more surprised that the blue bunny wasn't seeing any sexy attractive females in his dreams. But was saddened by the fact that he may have put his friend in danger from exposure to the cigarette smoke. And the red cracks in his eyes were living proof of that in response to his allergic reaction.

Upon that fact, Plucky issued his sincere apology and gingerly gave his blue friend some extra water.

Afterwards, the green duck decided to make his leave, but not before checking to see if his friend was going to be fine by himself. In response, Buster issued a thumb up while Plucky smiled and made his leave.

Now Buster lies in his bed constantly while still drilling into his thoughts. Today was the seventh day, the last day. Then, by midnight, the vow is over. By his birthday tomorrow, he'll be able to tell Babs everything that has been happening with him. But it's just a question of what her reaction would be once he has told her.

From the beginning, he expected something like this to happen and it scares him to death. _What would become of their relationship? Will it suffer due to this fiasco?_ He didn't know. He can only hope that she sees things rationally at this point.

Suddenly, his telephone ranged, but he disregarded it for a while. Then, it ranged the second time before he slowly diverted his red-cracked eyes to the right where his phone was positioned on his drawer.

Then, a third ring issued as he strained himself to turn his body to the right side. As soon as the fourth ring issued, he managed to reach up and answer the phone before putting the receiver to his left ear.

"Hello?" His voice spoke, yet it was raspy due to the effect of the joint.

"_Hi, Buster._"

It was Babs. But the blue bunny provided no immediate expression to her voice as he slowly blinked his eyes before responding.

"Hi, Babsy."

Silence issued from the other line for a moment.

"_Buster, are you okay? You sound a bit raspy._" She spoke with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, no, it's nothing. Just something I ate, that's all."

"_More like something I smoked._" His thoughts corrected.

Buster issued a soft cough from his mouth, and then cleared his throat before speaking.

"So what's with the call?"

"_I was just wondering if you're free later this afternoon for a little double date._"

The comment momentarily got his attention before Babs resumed.

"_But since you're sick in bed and won't be free—_"

"Babs, I never said that I was sick in bed. I said that it was something that I ate. And as for the double date, who's the secondary couple that's joining us? Plucky and Shirley?"

"_No._"

"Fowlmouth and Binky?"

Babs laughed from the other line.

"_No. And quit guessing, this is a surprise and I don't want you to spoil it._"

Buster snickered.

"Okay, okay. This, uh…t-this double date that's going to happen – What time should I be there?"

"_Four-thirty._"

"And what's the occasion and where?"

"_Lunch, maybe dinner at the Souplantation._"

"Ah, Linner."

"_**Linner?**__ Wh-What the fuck is that?_"

"Ah, it's a, uh…it's a-it's a cross between Lunch and Dinner."

"_Ah._"

"Yeah. So, uh, souplantation, huh?"

"_Yep._"

"Linner at four-thirty?"

Babs chuckled upon the jester.

"_Linner at four-thirty._"

"Alright, see you there."

"_See ya._"

As he hung up the phone, Buster laid back on his bed while in his thoughts. _An occasional Lunch and Dinner at the souplantation? Was this pure gratitude for the deli incident or was it something else? And who were these surprising couples for the double date?_ He didn't know. But he has little time to come to terms with it. He needed his hours rest for a while. Hopefully, the rest can get the cracks from his eyes and when it does, he'll have to get dressed and ready for the double date. But little does he know, his hidden secret will eventually come to light.

* * *

A/N: **_Here's another chap. Short, I know. Anyway, keep on the lookout. Ciao!_**


	14. The Vow Part 14

Int

Int.

(**Buster's Burrow – 3:30PM**)

At approximately three-thirty in the afternoon, Buster wasted little time in getting himself ready for the late afternoon double date.

Four hours prior to Babs' call, he has awoken from his much needed slumber at twelve noon and issued an examination to find that the red cracks in his eyes has left him, which was a good thing. And in his waiting hours, he has made a mental note of himself to never smoke again before beginning his masseuse's treatment, which only took another hour of peaceful rest.

After awaking from a second slumber at two in the afternoon, he grew at ease and decided to watch television to pass the time, which was only an hour and thirty minutes.

Now Buster was putting on his signature red sweater and his blue jeans before issuing tennis shoes to his feet. Afterwards, he replaced his four-fingered white gloves with clean identical ones for his hands before heading towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair between his long blue ears.

After he was done, he issued a call to Babs informing her that he was ready and was on his way to her place in a few minutes.

Babs acknowledged his comment on the other line as both issued their goodbyes to each other before Buster hung up the phone and made for the exit.

However, when he did, he seems to have forgotten one little item: _His medication._

Int.

(**Babs' Burrow – 3:42PM**)

Babs, who was dressed in a pinkish shirt, purple jeans, and shoes on feet, threw the strap of her purse over her left shoulder before heading towards the bathroom.

As she did, she issued the carrot cologne around her neck, combed the hair between her pink ears, and brushed her teeth before leaving the room.

Suddenly, her phone started to ring as she wasted little time to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Babs._"

It was Shirley.

"Hi, Shirl."

"_You ready?_"

"Yeah, no, I'm ready. I'm just waiting for Buster."

"_Ah, so he totally decided to leave his burrow._"

"Yeah, after yet another two days. Isn't that some shit?"

Shirley chuckled inwardly from the other line while Babs snickered before there was a knock at her door.

"Alright, listen, Buster's at my door. Are you and Plucky going to be there?"

"_Yeah, we'll be there momentarily._"

Babs nodded.

"Good. I'll see ya there."

"_Alright, see ya._"

"See ya."

As Babs hung up the phone, she made her way to the door and answered it to find Buster on the other side of the threshold with a smile to his face.

"Hi." Buster spoke.

"Likewise." She responded.

"You ready?" He asked

Babs nodded.

"Yep. Let's go."

Buster stepped aside as she exited the door. Then, her blue friend followed suit and closed the door behind him while Babs locked the door.

Afterwards, she and Buster, side-by-side, waltzed towards the ladder leading up and outside of the burrow hole.

"So, who's this other couple for the date?" He asked

Babs scoffed incredulously upon the obvious comment.

"Buster, why do you even wanna know who the couple is?"

"Enthusiasm, Babsy." He said as they both started climbing the single vertical ladder to the outside of the burrow.

Ext.

As soon as they managed to climb out the burrow hole, they started their walk through the forest.

"Yeah, well, you know what? Curb it, okay? Like I told you on the phone, it's a surprise. And the last thing that I want to do is ruin that surprise."

Buster nodded upon the meaning of her statement.

"Ah, so technically, I'm the one ruining the surprise by constantly asking you about it." He replied, more of a statement then a question.

Babs nodded.

"If you're going technical on that term, then yes, that would be true."

Buster nodded in comprehension as the two rabbits resumed their walk.

Int.

(**Souplantation Restaurant – 4:35PM**)

The restaurant was slightly packed with many customers, but regardless, Buster and Babs has managed to ease their way pass the crowd and was able to get into their reserved seat lounge.

At the same time that they took their seats, a female human waitress waltzed up to their table with a notepad in hand and a smile on her face.

Babs acknowledged her while Buster did the same. However, when he did, to his startling surprise, the image of the female blue bunny was in place of the waitress, issuing a seductive smile on her face directly at him.

"Hello." She spoke seductively. "Welcome to Souplantation, I'll-"

Instantly shutting his eyes tightly, he shook his head to clear the image from his head while Babs and the waitress took note of this with a measure of concern.

Regardless, the waitress turned her attention to Babs while her expression of concern switched to that of kindness with a smile on her face.

"I'll be your waitress today. My name is Laura."

Babs took her eyes off Buster and acknowledged the waitress before informing her that they have issued another reservation to their table for another couple that would be present shortly.

The waitress acknowledged the information with a nod before Babs issued two orders of carrot juices for Buster and herself since the blue bunny was still in the same predicament that he was in earlier.

As the waitress wrote the order on the notepad, she issued a curt nod to Babs and made her leave.

As soon as the waitress left, Babs instantly snapped her fingers in front of Buster's face, which immediately snapped him back to reality.

"What?" He spoke, his gaze directed to her.

"Buster, what's wrong with you?" She asked out of anxiety

"Huh?" He spoke again with a measure of confusion

"No, you heard what I said. What's going on? Are you sick or something?"

His confusion slowly fading to realization, Buster slightly shook his head.

"Wha-No. Babs, I told you that I wasn't sick."

"Well—"

Babs halted herself before looking over Buster's right shoulder to find that the secondary couple has arrived.

Buster took note of her expression and spoke.

"Babs, what is it?"

With a smile, Babs directed her attention back to Buster.

"Our second couple is here. So don't look."

Buster shook his head with a smug smile on his face.

"No intention, Babsy." He said before directing his gaze to the left side.

Babs took note of his expression, but didn't have time to come to terms with it. Instead, her eyes came to gaze with the approaching couple.

The couple consisting of one female blue bunny that Babs recognized, and a brown bunny that is Buster's age with a red nose, black pupil eyes, and crooked ears.

He was wearing a jersey jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. The rabbit took a slight muscular build, but it was nothing out of the ordinary.

As the couple made it to the reserved lounge, the male rabbit, with a gentle smile, extended his hand to Babs while she took it in a handshake.

Buster, meanwhile, kept his attention to the left side to keep from looking at the couple upon Babs' orders.

"Hi. My name is Michael Porter. A pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Babs Bunny and the pleasure is mine."

Michael nodded and indicated to the female blue bunny by his side. However, before he could provide the introduction, Babs halted him from that attempt.

"Uh, no introduction. I believe that we already met."

Michael creased his left brow upon the comment.

"Really?"

Babs nodded.

"Yeah, she came by my burrow hole asking for directions."

Michael nodded.

"Ah."

Michael turned his head and took note to Buster, whose gaze was still to the side.

"And this person here?" He questioned as Babs followed his example and sighed.

"I'm sorry. That's my boyfriend, Buster Bunny." She said before getting the blue bunny's attention.

Upon the call, Buster looked to the right side and, with a smile, greeted himself to Michael.

"Nice to meet you, Michael."

Michael nodded.

"Pleasure." He said before gesturing to his companion at his side. "And I would like to introduce my lady friend here. Her name is Jasmine Bunny."

With the smile intact, Buster nodded and looked to the left side.

He was about to speak, but choked on his words while his expression grew of shock upon the sight of this familiar feminine blue bunny.

'_Oh, my God._' His thoughts spoke. '_It's her._'

It was Jasmine, the female bunny that has constantly littered his dreams. But what was she doing here and why? Those were the questions that were on his mind.

Jasmine, from the beginning, was in the same predicament upon the sight of him. Because, to her, it was kind of unexpected considering the fact that she has only saw him once in New York.

Michael and Babs took note of this and before anything else could happen, a voice caught his attention.

"There you are!"

Buster, startled out of his stupor, looked behind the lounge to find Plucky and Shirley approaching towards them while the others took note of their presence as well.

"We've been looking all over for—"

Plucky halted in surprise upon the sight of Jasmine at Michael's side.

"You. Hey, fancy running into you again."

Michael creased his left brow upon the comment while Buster and Shirley issued surprised expressions towards the green duck.

"Again?" He stated while gazing to Jasmine, who grew slightly embarrassed by this scenery. "Y-You two met?"

Shirley issued a slap to Plucky's right shoulder to which he cringed upon contact.

"You two met?"

Then, an angrily peeving Buster Bunny grasped the green duck on the left shoulder.

"You two met?"

A loud clearing of the throat instantly issued their attentions towards Babs, who gestured her index finger towards Buster, Plucky, and Jasmine while her expression grew stern.

"Uh, you three met each other?" She asked

None has spoken a word. Buster choked on his word at the moment before Plucky eventually spoke.

"Yeah, I met her at a nearby diner. We exchanged words to each other, said our goodbyes, and that was all."

Shirley was almost tempted to read his thoughts in order to get the truth from him, but she disregarded that issue out of respect for him.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked

Plucky issued a sigh of annoyance upon the interrogative question before speaking.

"Jesus, of course, I'm sure. You know, it—"

Instantly, Buster grasped the yellow bill of the green duck with his right hand to prevent him from speaking any further while getting up from his seat, which in turn got Plucky up from his seat as well.

Babs, Shirley, and the others took note of this before Buster spoke.

"You know, suddenly, we need to go to the john. We'll be right back."

Before Babs could comment on the issue, the two friends managed to get out the lounge and made haste towards the nearest restroom.

Int.

As soon as the two friends entered the restroom, Buster, with the bill of the green duck in his grasp, threw Plucky up against the nearby wall while the green duck's lips came in contact with the concrete.

Removing his lips from the wall, Plucky wiped the disgusting taste of concrete from his mouth before turning his attention to Buster, who was glaring at him in a fume of anger.

Upon sight of that expression, the green duck raised his hands up in a defenseless posture.

"Whoa, blue ears. Just calm down and take it easy."

Buster felt the urge to bellow in the green duck's face upon that earlier scenery. But he refrained himself and, instead, provided a stern comment.

"I oughta-(Tic)-fucking kill you!" His voice stern and venomous to Plucky, who took anticipation to his comment.

"This about Jasmine?"

"You goddamn right it's about Jasmine! (Tic) You two met at a fucking diner?!"

"Uh, yeah. Listen, take it easy and take your medication. You're gonna get into a tic fit."

With a sigh of annoyance, Buster reached into his pocket for his medication. But to his utter shock, his reach came up empty. In desperation, he checked his other pockets and was greeted with the same results.

"Oh, no, not again." Buster muttered as Plucky took note of this with shocking anticipation.

"You lost your medicine again?"

"No, I didn't lose my fucking medicine again!" Buster retorted, his glare piercing into the green duck. "Not on the streets anyway. I probably left it at home."

"How could you leave it at home?"

Instantly, Buster raised his index finger to the green duck before speaking.

"Don't—Plucky, don't start with me!"

Int.

Back at the lounge, Babs got up from her seat and informed Shirley and the guest couple that she was heading for the restroom as well.

Upon their acknowledgement of the comment, Babs started her way towards the restroom area.

As soon as she got to the door of the women's restroom, she halted and issued her suspicion gaze to the men's room.

Buster and Plucky has been in there for a good three minutes. But regardless of that, she shrugged it off and was about to enter the women's room when her pink ears perked up upon hearing nearby voices.

Withdrawing from the women's room, Babs traced the source of the voices to be emanating from the men's room.

Curiosity masked her expression as she pressed her right ear against the door of the men's room. The sound she was hearing was an argument issuing inside the room that momentarily settled down.

Then, her expression grew of perplex upon recognition of the voices.

'_Buster? Plucky?_' Her thoughts spoke.

To Babs' knowledge, it doesn't take nearly five minutes for them to use the restroom, which would mean that something was wrong. The question on her mind was: _What were they doing arguing in the restroom? And why?_

To her surprise, her question was immediately answered in the form of one word or, in fact, one name.

Jasmine. The feminine blue bunny that she treated as a friend and invited her to this double date.

And what followed afterwards threw Babs into a world of hurtful, heartbroken shock.

"_You know what, Plucky? It's not going to matter anyway because today is the last day and by midnight, it's going to be over. You hear me? I'm going to tell Babs everything and then it's going to stop. Okay? I'm done with this._"

In shocking silence, Babs slowly withdrew her ears from the door while her expression became one of hurtful shock. Her mind was trying to register what she had just heard. _Today is the last day and by midnight, it's over? Was he going to break up with her and end their life-long relationship? And what does Jasmine has to do with any of this?_

Then, she thought about his other comment.

_'I'm going to tell Babs everything and then it's going to stop._'

_What did that mean? What could Buster possibly tell her before breaking it off?_

She didn't know. But she didn't want to find out. Not tonight or any other night.

As her expression slowly turned to one of stern hatred, she retreated backwards before turning around and making her way back to the table lounge.

Upon her arrival to the lounge, she stood next to Shirley.

Eventually, Shirley took note of the pink bunny's return with a measure of surprise.

"Wow, that was quick." She said while smiling.

But then, she lost the smile upon noticing the hateful expression on the pink bunny's face that was unnoticeably directed at Jasmine.

"Babs, what's wrong?" Shirley asked out of concern

"Let's go, Shirley. We're leaving."

"Why? The food and drinks are almost here."

"We'll take a rain check. Let's…go!"

Instantly, Babs grabbed a hold of Shirley's left arm and got her to stand from the lounge seat while both Michael and Jasmine watched with concern.

"What's going on?" Michael asked

Babs was about to speak when a voice has caught her attention.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?"

They all looked to find Buster and Plucky approaching towards them with the same pondering expression in their eyes.

Immediately, Babs relinquished Shirley's arm and approached towards Buster's position with the expression intact.

Buster, who momentarily took recognition to his girlfriend's hateful expression with a measure of confusion, kept his position before Babs halted in front of him. It wasn't long before the customers; especially the women who were fans of Television soap operas, in the restaurant took note of this scenery with interest.

"What's going on here? That's what I like to know. How long has this been going on between you two?"

Confusion still masked the blue bunny's face as he spoke.

"Who two?"

"You…" She said while pointing to him before diverting her index finger to Jasmine. "…and her."

Buster looked to Jasmine, then back at Babs in surprise upon the implication.

"Wait a minute. Babs, there is nothing going on between us."

Upon hearing that comment, Jasmine's expression grew of shock. Yet, she didn't get a chance to say a word in her defense before Babs spoke.

"Really? Then why are you breaking up with me, huh?"

"Whoa, what a second. I'm not breaking up with you."

Silence, Babs almost considered his comment, but then she remembered Buster's earlier words, which issued her expression of disbelief.

"Oh, bullshit."

"I'm not."

"Bullshit!" She shouted, and then quoted the statement that she heard earlier. "_'Today is the last day and by midnight, it's over._'"

Upon that quote, Buster grew in stunned shock. She overheard him in the restroom? It was obvious that she has listened to every word, yet she misunderstood what he truly meant. Needlessly to say, he didn't get much of a chance to explain before Babs resumed.

"What the fuck does that mean, huh? Is this some kind of goddamn Cinderella story w-where the princess loses a slipper after running off from her dance with the prince? She hurried home until midnight before everything gets turned to normal? Then, instead of a slipper being returned, she gets dumped? Is that what that fuckin' shit is?"

Buster shook his head.

"No, Babs, that's not what this is. Can you let me explain everything to you?"

"By all means, explain!" She said, but then got into a quick train of thought before resuming. "Oh, wait, no. Don't explain. Because I believe you quoted, '_I'm going to tell Babs everything and then it's going to stop._' Those were your words, right?"

"Yes, those were my words, Babs. But it wasn't directed at our relationship."

"He's lyin', girl. Dump his ass!" A middle aged African-American woman spoke from one of the lounge before Plucky glared in the woman's direction.

"Hey, shut the fuck up! This has nothing to do with you!" Plucky shouted in his friend's defense before Shirley jabbed him on the side of his left arm.

As Plucky flinched from the action, Babs grew in confused silence upon Buster's comment.

But her expression quickly grew unconvinced by the comment due to the mention of Jasmine earlier, yet she pondered why the argument between Buster and Plucky took place in the beginning.

"If this wasn't directed at our relationship, then what the hell was that argument in the bathroom, huh? And then, I heard you talking about Jasmine. What was that about?!"

Buster was about to speak, but was cut short.

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" A late-20s Caucasian female replied. "He's thinking of—"

"Hey!" Plucky shouted in his friend's defense once again while glaring in the woman's direction. "If you even think of finishing that sentence, I'll breath down your throat, too, lady!"

"Plucky!" Shirley peeved while jabbing the green duck's left arm.

"Ow!" Plucky whined.

Normally, Babs would ignore the comment of the customers, but she couldn't help herself by considering the option. She, in truth, has witnessed Buster's strange behaviors throughout the entire week. Today was completely no exception.

She has thought back to what his therapist has said and debated on whether she should pressure him or leave him alone and let him explain. But she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. She needed answers.

Michael and Jasmine, whom were in awkward silence throughout the argument, slowly started rising from their seats.

"You know, if this is a bad time, maybe we should go." Michael suggested as Babs looked to the couple.

For a moment, she issued a soft glare to Jasmine with thoughts crossing her mind. Babs almost expected her to crack a smile, but she didn't.

In fact, Jasmine's expression remained the same upon that accusation.

But Babs stayed her position. She didn't know anything about this person when they just met two days ago. And for all she knew, Jasmine might be having an affair with her boyfriend. If this were proven true, then, had she been smiling, the pink bunny would go and slap the smile from her face.

But regardless of her thoughts, she loosened her glare and diverted her gaze to Michael.

"No, Michael. I want you…" She started, and then diverted her soft glaring attention to Jasmine, who took note of this in confusion. "…and _her_ to stay."

Then, she diverted her glaring eyes to Buster, who, at the moment, was growing discomfort behind her stares.

"Buster, I want to know what's going on. In the beginning, you've decided, out of the blue, to give up sex for seven days. And I don't think that ten measly dollars is the reason why. I think it's something else."

"Babs—" Buster started before Babs intervened.

"Look, Buster, you have been ducking and dodging me for six days. And that '_ducking_' happens to involve a certain green duck we all know!" She said while directing her accusative stare to Plucky, who grew surprised by the accusation and issued a sheepish snicker.

"What? What are you—" He started before Babs intervened while diverting her glare back to Buster.

"Meanwhile, in those six days, I happen to notice you doing strange things. One of which implicates you being at a gay bar."

"Look, Babs—" Buster started before Babs intervened.

"Yeah, tell me something, Buster: _Why were you in a gay bar?_ Better yet, why were you and Plucky in a gay bar?"

But before Buster could speak, yet another customer, a blonde female, issued a comment.

"Because they're gay, that's why."

"Shut the fuck up, lady!!" Both Buster and Plucky shouted to the female blonde before Babs directed the blue bunny's attention back to her questionable gaze.

"Eyes front. And you know something? She might be on to something there. Are you gay?"

Buster's expression grew of disgust upon the question.

"Am I—Hell, no, I'm not gay!"

Silence, Babs' expression grew unconvinced as she crossed her arms together.

"Then, why were you dancing with a drag?" She asked as Buster choked on his words while many of the customers murmured amongst others upon the piece of news.

Plucky was about to retort in the couples' direction, but Shirley prevented that attempt by jabbing him on his left ribcage, which he flinched upon direct contact with a nerve.

Buster turned in that direction as well in an attempt to retort, but Babs, with her left hand, grasped his chin and diverted his attention back to her.

"Don't look at them. Look at me."

Babs relinquished her hand from his chin as Buster stayed his discomforting gaze to the pink bunny, who decided to disregard the last question and issue a new one.

"You in a gay bar? That's a strange thing. Here's another one: What's with the six-day avoidance, huh?"

"Wh—Six days?"

"Yeah. I call it '_Six days_' because for two separate days, you've managed to avoid me entirely. Now the first two days, I'll disregard the fact that you've changed from kissing your girlfriend on the lips to shaking hands on account of this '_No Sex_' deal. But the other four days are regarded for."

"Babs, listen—" He started while trying to keep his frustrations under control due to her interruptions before Babs intervened.

"Day number three started and I find you outside on the sidewalk heading towards the delicatessen with this calm, steady stature on your face. Before, I noticed that you, as you are right now, presented an expression of nervousness and discomfort. I disregarded that fact due to the '_No Sex_' deal as well. But when you were all calm and stuff, that freaked me out."

"Can I-(Tic)-talk now?" He asked while doing the best he can to keep from directing a glare in her position.

"No, you can't. I'm still talking." She answered before resuming despite the protesting gestures of the green duck. "Which brings me to your taste in romance like inviting me to a deli of all places for a snack."

"Babs, that was just a friendly gesture."

"Yeah, but we were more than friends. Or have you forgotten about that."

"Babs…(Tic)"

"Since when do you like coffee? Matter of fact, why do you even drink coffee?"

"To relieve stress."

"Stress from what? Come on, Buster. What could you possibly be stressed about other than your condition?"

Silence, Buster groaned and braced his right hand on his forehead upon the constant interrogation from his girlfriend.

Babs slightly grimaced upon the silent treatment from him and spoke.

"Answer me, Buster."

"Y-You want answers?"

"I'm entitled to them."

Slowly, Buster withdrew his hand from his forehead and, to Babs' surprise, issued a glare in her direction.

"You…want…answers?!"

Regardless of her expression, Babs issued a glare of her own to the blue bunny.

"No, I want the fucking truth!" She shouted

"You can't handle the fucking truth!" Buster shouted back.

Both rabbits, momentarily taken aback by their outburst, issued a measure of calm as the crowd watched on with excitement and interest.

"This is way better than television." The Caucasian girl spoke.

After a while of silence, Buster eventually spoke.

"H-How long have we known each other? Four, five years?"

"Going on five years. Your point?"

"In those five years, you have a knack for losing your cool over the simplest things like your full name, for example. (Tic) And yes, I've unnoticeably grown uncomfortable with the way you've acted around most guys due to those simple things, which was one of the reasons as to why I don't tell you things. You're strongly moody and you don't take face value. Most of the time, you never give anybody a chance to explain everything to you. Like you're doing right now, always cutting me off every time I'm trying to explain. (Tic)"

"Buster, the only reason I do that is because you have a knack for weaseling your way from telling me the truth."

"You don't want to hear the truth."

"The hell I don't! Start talking because I'm not leaving this place until you do."

Buster kept his gaze to Babs with a defeated expression on his face.

He was planning this for tomorrow, yet he was at a crosshair of this confrontation. And the only way out of it was to tell the truth. Mentally, he still dreaded telling her, but Babs was always true to her words. She wasn't going to leave until she gets an explanation.

With a deep slow breathe, Buster, despite the protest of Plucky, complied while Babs and others around him listened.

He started by telling her about what happened in New York a couple of days ago involving him, Plucky, Fowlmouth, and Furrball before it eventually led to the part of where he met Jasmine.

Babs mentally struggled from glaring in Jasmine's direction before Buster resumed.

He then told her, in graphic detail, about the dream that he had in his place shortly after their lovemaking experience together.

When he mentioned Jasmine being involved in the dream, Babs nearly gasped in shock and was almost on the verge of heartbroken tears, but refrained herself for a moment as Buster resumed.

He explained the vow he had made, which lead to a bet with Plucky, and the sacrifices he had to make in order to hold to that vow. It led to a point where he had to go to a gay bar in order to reduce stress for the day due to unusual complications.

It eventually led to the issue of his avoidance throughout the days and his whereabouts. He explained that the dreams started worsening, which led to him going to his therapist for guidance. Then, he mentioned the masseuse that he had to see to issue a treatment in order to help him get his mind off the dreams.

He told her that the treatment worked which helped his nerves for a while and the dreams eventually stopped until the day that Jasmine made her presence in Acme Acres.

And he explained that, because of that, he had to turn to his therapist for guidance once again which led him towards isolation in his home.

Then, to Babs' surprise, he mentioned the smoking he had to endure from Plucky in regards to his returning dreams. And although it helped, it came at a price.

Upon that truth, Shirley issued a punch to the green duck's ribcage while Plucky whined from the physical attack.

As Buster took a deep breath while his ears cast downward with a measure of guilt, he looked to the ground before meeting Babs' gaze.

"And that's what led us here. When did Jasmine meet you?"

Babs, the surprised expression slowly replaced with a stern one, grew in silence for a while before speaking.

"Two days ago. She came at my door asking for directions."

Silence, Buster nodded softly.

"Oh."

"So, is that it?"

Buster nodded.

"Yeah, that's all. So get it over with. Punch me, yell at me, or roast my bodily being with a flamethrower. Trust me, I deserve it."

Babs stood there in silence while the customers in the restaurant watched.

In truth, Babs was feeling angry and betrayed, yet she wasn't. In fact, she understood what Buster had to go through in order to subdue this vow that he made.

But there was one thing that she didn't understand about all of this.

"Buster, if you were having this problem, w-why didn't you come to me about this before? I mean, isn't that what relationships are about? You know, trusting each other?"

Buster grew hesitant for a while before speaking.

"I-I do trust you, Babs. It's just that…after all that was happening and everything, I was afraid that you would react differently if you knew what was going on. And I was afraid that our relationship would end because of it."

Buster almost expected Babs to get angry and burn him alive with a flamethrower, but when he looked into her eyes, he didn't see anger. In fact, he saw a look of sympathy and comprehension. But he was unconvinced. He knew her all too well and for all he knew, she could be feigning sympathy to take a shot at him.

As Babs started to approach, Buster almost trembled as he shut his eyes awaiting his doom.

Then, a soft hand caresses the right side of his face as he opened his eyes and looked into the beautiful eyes of his smiling pink girlfriend.

Buster loosened himself upon the touch as Babs spoke.

"Buster…don't be afraid. I understand now. It was only a dream. Hell, we all have dreams that can catch us by surprise sometimes."

Silence, Buster's expression grew of confusion as Babs noticed.

"Confused?" He asked as Buster nodded. "Listen, Buster, I know you expected me to get angry, kick your nut sacks, and burn you alive with a flamethrower. But I'm not. Because, truth be told, it'll take more than an erotic dream to tear us apart."

She looked towards Jasmine for a while, and then diverted her gaze back at Buster.

"I'll admit that I was a little angry at her upon what you said, but deep down I'm not. Because she has a boyfriend. And, by common sense, if she were a boyfriend-stealing bitch, she would've cast an evil smile like most girls do. But she didn't. She's not that type of person. I saw that when we first met. So don't worry, Buster. Our relationship stands. The only crimes you have committed to this relationship is not informing me about this from the beginning and hiding it. Let that be a future reference to you."

With a smile, Babs leaned and issued a kiss to Buster, who grew surprised, yet dumbfounded by this scenery before she made her way to Jasmine and Michael while the crowds in the restaurant briefly applauded upon the display.

As Buster watched, he saw that Babs was issuing her apologies to Jasmine for her glaring expression earlier on.

Eventually, Buster shook the expression off his face as they issued a rain check to the waitress known as Laura.

Afterwards, the three couples started to leave the place. While doing so, Babs' expression grew of wonder as Buster noticed.

"Babs, what's wrong?"

"Something I don't understand. How did the dreams started to begin with?"

Buster pondered this as well. But before he could answer, Michael spoke.

"I believe I can answer that with this."

Buster, Babs, and the others halted at the entrance door and looked to Michael, who held up a bottle of cologne that the pink bunny instantly recognized.

"The Carrot Sense cologne? I have that bottle."

"Then you've read the warning label."

Confusion masked Babs' face as Michael took note of it and chuckled inwardly before looking to the label on the bottle and reading it.

"**Warning**: _Very potent aroma. May cause hallucination and/or blurry visions. Keep out of reach of children_.'"

In silent shock, both Buster and Babs looked to each other before looking back to Michael and Jasmine.

"Uh, w-w-who owns that bottle?" Buster asked

Michael issued a hand gesture to Jasmine, who blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Yeah, it was mine. Sorry."

Silence, Buster registered his thoughts for a while before speaking.

"So that's how my dreams started. You were wearing Carrot Sense on you the day that we met."

Jasmine nodded in response.

"But I don't understand. Babs was wearing the same thing and I smelled it off of her. Nothing happened then."

"That was because Jasmine had a different aroma like some kind of an alluring, yet unknown substance. So unknown that it sneaks into the nasal area without notice which was the reason why you couldn't be able to acknowledge the smell before. Others may just smell like simple carrots, to which Babs currently possess."

Silence filled the area once more as Babs nodded.

"Huh. You know, I never thought that there was any other kind."

Jasmine shrugged with a smile.

"Me neither."

Babs sighed and placed a reassuring hand on Buster's right shoulder.

"I guess that solves your dream problems, huh, blue ears?"

Buster nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Babs issued a smile as she, along with Buster and their friends walked out of the restaurant. And upon their exit, they made a note that next time they would come back and enjoy a good '_Linner_' meal.

For now, they went their separate ways towards their respected homes to carry on the rest of the night. And by midnight tonight, Buster's vow would be over and his birthday will begin along with a newfound relief that his relationship with Babs is standing tall and firm.

* * *

  
A/N: **_Phew! My God that was long! You know, I've been aching over editing this thing that I never realized that it was over 6100 words. Not bad for a first time when you're a typer. Anyway, next chap is the last. So keep on the lookout! _**


	15. The Vow Part 15

Int

Int.

(**Buster's Burrow – 11:30PM**)

Buster, who has long since took his medication upon returning to his place of residence, was laid on his bed watching television. He had long since cleansed himself of the '_Carrot Sense_' aroma by use of nasal spray and a clean shower. So the dreams by now would be a thing of the past.

He only had thirty minutes left until the day and his vow is officially over. Not only that, but his birthday was on approach as well.

He briefly got into thought about what he would want for his 20th birthday, yet he didn't have to think long due to a knock at his door that caught his attention.

With a pondering expression on his face, he got up from his bed and approached towards his door.

"Who could be knocking at my door at this time of night?" Buster muttered

He pondered that question for a while and when he opened the door, to his surprise, the answer came in the form of Babs Bunny, who greeted him with a smile.

"Hi."

"Uh, hi."

"Can I come in?"

Regardless of his expression, he nodded and stepped aside while Babs made her way inside. Afterwards, Buster closed the door while his girlfriend inspected his place.

"It seems that you still got your goodies hidden." She spoke as the blue bunny creased his left brow in confusion.

"Huh?"

Babs turned in his direction and took note of his expression.

"You know, your posters, pornography tapes, etcetera."

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Yeah, they're still hidden." He said as Babs took a seat at the right side of his bed while Buster made his approach. "Listen, not to sound rude or anything, but what's with the late-night visit?"

As he took his seat next to Babs, the pink bunny, her smile intact, grew in silence for a while before speaking.

"I wanted to give you a midnight birthday present. And the simple fact that you're up, leads me to believe that you're anxiously waiting for midnight, too."

Buster nodded.

"Yeah, I'm waiting, too. I want this vow to be over with and done."

Silence, Babs' smile diverted to a frown of guilt as Buster noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Buster, I would like to apologize for what happened at the restaurant. When you said, '_Today was the last day, and by tomorrow, it was over,_' I honestly thought that you were going to break up with me. That was an act of total misinterpretation and I made you look like a complete ass in front of everyone in that place."

Buster scoffed upon the comment.

"Babs, are you kidding? Those people actually thought that they were looking at a soap opera. We both pretty much made complete asses of ourselves."

Babs chuckled softly before Buster resumed.

"And Babs, you don't have to apologize for anything. If a break-up was an issue, it was nice to know your reaction beforehand. But that wasn't the case and it never will be. And as for the misinterpretation, this wasn't the first time that actually happened. Because I seem to remember you screaming at me for calling you by your pet name when all I said was Barbara Streisand."

Babs snickered a bit.

"Yeah, I remember that one. So I guess that statement meant that you were talking about this vow, huh?"

"Of course, I was talking about the vow. I mean, to be honest, I thought it would be easy. But it grew somewhat complicated with half-naked women walking around and shit."

"And the drags." She added.

Buster nodded.

"Yeah, and them. I thought I would faint after dancing with one of them, but that drag had a point. It did relieve stress to this complication I kept having with this vow."

Babs issued a perplex expression towards Buster upon his comment before the blue bunny took note of it and issued a sheepish grin on his face.

"N-Not that I really enjoyed it or anything. I mean, I already told you I'm not gay."

"I know. As for your enjoyment, from what Plucky told Shirley that trailed to me, you were having a great time with those drags."

Diverting his gaze forward, Buster grimaced in annoyance upon that piece of news while Babs chuckled lightly upon his expression.

"You know something, I should've taped that duck's bill shut."

"Buster, calm down."

"No." Buster said while directing his gaze to Babs. "No, how would he like it if I told you to tell Shirley that he was eyeing every girl on the streets?"

"I'd think that he would feel the same way that you're feeling right now."

Silence, both rabbits diverted their gaze forward with a collective sigh issuing from their breath.

After a while, Buster looked to the clock on the nearby wall.

"I got fifteen minutes." He said before looking to Babs, who returned the look in kind. "You wanna watch television to kill time?"

Babs smiled.

"As long as we kill five minutes."

"Reason?"

"You'll see. Anything you have in mind to watch?"

"Our cartoons from our Acme Looniversity years."

"Not counting the cancellation?"

"Not counting."

Babs nodded.

"I'm in."

For a full five minutes, they have managed to watch the recordings of their recent cartoons from the past. How Buster was able to record these cartoons without deviating from the scene himself was a mystery to Babs at this point. But regardless, she was having a good time with her boyfriend.

As soon as they were done watching, they shut off the television and looked to the clock.

"Ten minutes." Buster spoke before looking to Babs. "Now what reason do you have to kill five minutes for?"

Babs looked to Buster with a genuine smile to her face before extending her left hand to him.

"Would you care to dance?" She asked, softly.

Silence, with a smile, Buster complied by taking her hand with his right before using his left hand to depress a button on the television remote.

Next to the bathroom, a nearby stereo became active and a slow, romantic dance music issued from it as Buster tossed the remote on his nearby chair and grasped Babs' only right hand with his left before both started joining each other in a dance to the soft music.

Throughout the slow dance, Babs rested her head onto Buster's right shoulder while he kept her close to him. Both rabbits felt entranced by the music, yet it didn't ruin the romantic moment for them.

It wasn't long before Buster and Babs looked to the clock to find that it was the stroke of midnight, which issued a smile to the blue bunny's face.

"It's over." He said before looking to Babs to notice a seductive smile issued on her face that was directed at him. "Is that smile is what I think it is?"

Babs issued a curt nod.

"Do you like my ears better up…or down?"

In response to her question, Buster, with a smile to his face, softly caressed her pink ears downward while Babs watched.

"Happy 20th birthday, Cinderella." She said softly as Buster snickered upon the jester.

"Thank you."

Slowly, their faces came closer to a passionate kiss. During so, they made their way to the bed while the soft romantic music constantly played on the stereo.

But Buster and Babs paid it no heed. The vow was over, the blue bunny's birthday was here, and their lovemaking became an ever-lasting experience. It was what they dreamed of sharing with each other once again since they were young. And it was one that both rabbits would never forget.

**The End.

* * *

  
**A/N: **_Finally! After nearly six years, the story is over. Anyway, I would like to thanks the reviewers for enjoying this story, especially Rock Raider for the help and getting me to actual speed. And Rock, I'm sorry to say that I wasn't planning an epilouge to add Michael and Jasmine into this chap. Both their appearances were for that long recent chap and that would be the last that we would see of them._**

Other TTA fics that I have planned are in development at this point, but I'm struggling to finish up my action story known as 'Demolition Toons.' So worry not. I'll find a way off my writer's block soon enough if I can. For now, Ciao!


End file.
